


Maze Of Memories

by Feli97



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sorry Not Sorry, You are gonna hate me, also sorry but jeongin is dead in this one, but I love u, changjin - Freeform, everyone is kinda suffering, not much fluff this time, this is more a mystery and crime fanfic to be honest, trigger warning for mentions of suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feli97/pseuds/Feli97
Summary: Seo Changbin wakes up one night in a restaurant. His face is bruised and he can't remember how he got there or what he was doing before.He goes back home with the help of former classmate and everything seems normal, but Changbin can't shake the feeling that something is missing in his life. That and the current apparitions of a boy with an injury in his head start tormenting him.Changbin decides to go back to the restaurant and with the help an employee, Hyunjin, they set on a journey to uncover the truth of what happened. Present and past converged and Changbin soon finds out that he and Hyunjin have more in common that what he initially thought.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, seo changbin hwan hyunjin
Comments: 62
Kudos: 41





	1. Bruises and reflections

**Author's Note:**

> alo, new fanfic and its Changjin this time 
> 
> Hope u like it
> 
> (this time i think im going to upload a new chapter every thursday)

The rebound of the lamps on the walls of the restaurant stains the young man's figure in a reddish hue. He's asleep on one of the tables in the back. His head with black hair is sunk in between his arms, which are covered by a red jacket that matches the walls of the place. The employees, who are an old lady at the counter and another young man wrapping orders, do not seem to care about the presence of the sleeping boy. They keep on answering the phone and wrapping orders like normal.

A little while later the young employee notices that one of the hands of the boy moves and notifies the old lady. The woman nods and looks for a post it with a phone number, which she calls. The young employee, who has light brown hair and a small mole under the eye, looks in the direction of the sleeping boy. In his gaze there is a hint of sadness and pain. He shakes his head to accommodate his ideas and disappears behind the kitchen door.

Changbin slowly raises his head from the table. He feels his whole body numb and heavy. The boy rubs his face and feels a horrible pain on his left cheek. He touches it gently and sense that it’s swollen. His lower lip also hurts and when he passes his tongue over it he feels the salty and metallic taste of blood. Changbin looks around confused. He has no idea how he got there or what was he doing before that. He searches in his pocket for his cell phone and panics when he notices that it’s not there or anywhere. Same thing for his wallet. The boy tries to remember but nothing comes to his mind, he just recalls coming out of his apartment to buy food but something happened in the middle and after that everything turns black.

The boy sees the old lady at the counter and gets up to talk to her, but a pang of pain in his stomach stops him. Recalling the urban legends of people stealing organs, the boy lifts up his shirt alarmed looking for some scars or whatever. To Changbin’s relief, there's nothing but an ugly bruise there. _How the fuck did i end like this?_ the boy thinks lowering his shirt and taking a deep breath. Changbin tries again to stand up, this time slower, but he stops when the young employee comes out of the kitchen with a plastic bag. Changbin stares at his face, the eyes of the boy make him feel nostalgic. The employee whispers something to the old lady and starts to approach Changbin’s table.

When he arrives, the employee leaves the bag on the table not too kindly. Changbin notices that inside is a container with food.

-Your order Mr. Seo- the young employee says coldly.

  
Changbin wonders when he ordered food and how the other boy knows his name. But beyond that, there is something in the young employee's voice that makes Changbin feel like he's home and a little tear escapes his eye. He realizes that he is crying when a perplex expression appears on the others boy face. Changbin turns his head and dries the tears with the sleeve of his jacket.

-Your friend on his way to find get you- the employee says awkwardly.

  
And with the other boy returns to wrap more orders at the counter.

  
Changbin is even more confused. _Friend... What friend?_ Changbin thinks. Now that he thinks about it, a face begins to appear in the blank space of his mind. Changbin is so close to seeing it clearly when a voice cheerfully calls him:

-Changbin! You have finally woken up- a young man in a suit says entering through the restaurant's doors.

  
The boy with black hair can now see the face of his memory clearly. It's his former high school classmate Kim Do Won. When Changbin went out to do some shopping, he came across him and remembers that Do Won invited him to have dinner. What Changbin can't pick up is whether he and Do Won are close or what the depth of their relationship is.

A little dazed he gets up of the table and taking the plastic bag carefully as if it is something valuable he approaches his former classmate at the counter.

  
-I was beginning to wonder if you would wake up from that beating - Do Won raises his hand to caress Changbin's hair.

He doesn't like the gesture at all and Changbin moves his head away discreetly. The boy can feel the young employee's gaze on him and it makes him feel a little embarrassed.

  
-What are you talking about? How did I end up here?- the boy is confused about the mention of a beating.. Despite his intimidating appearance, Changbin is not the type to get into fights. The boy is too aware of his short height and knows that in a fight he could be easily knocked out. Which is what the context is suggesting.

-I didn't know you were the kind of drunk who gets violent- Do Won says dodging Changbin's questions with a smile-You scared me to be honest. You started provoking some kids at the next table and they got pissed at you.

  
 _I'm not, I'm don’t even drink like drinking so much. What the hell's going on here?_ Changbin thinks distrustful.

-I went to the bathroom for a second and when I came back you were already on the floor unconscious. I lifted you up and came in here so you could rest while I ate something- Do Won continues- You should thank me. If it wasn't for me, they would have continue beating you or stolen this.

His former classmate pulls Changbin's wallet and cell phone out of his pocket. The boy takes the objects anxiously and suppresses the urge to open his wallet to see if nothing is missing; it would be a bit rude to treat D Won as a thief. What Changbin does is turn on his cell phone screen.

It's almost two a.m. and Changbin notices that his wallpaper is the one that comes by default with the device. The boy sure he had a background photo, but he can't remember what it was. His former classmate watches him smiling with his eyes very open, a gesture that makes Changbin's stomach stir.

-Well- he says joining his palms and turning in the old lady's direction- How much is it for the meal and everything?

The old lady says a number that's way too high for Changbin. The boy squeezes the bag into his hands as if it was gold and looks back at the restaurant. It's not a fancy place or anything like that. Changbin goes to grab his wallet, he doesn't think he has that much money on him, but maybe he can collaborate a little.

Do Won stops him and pull out a big envelope from his trousers. With a smile he tells the old lady to keep the change. The action causes the young employee to throw a small sarcastic laugh and turn his gaze away. The gesture does not go unnoticed for Do Won.

-Ah Hyunjin, long time no see- says his former classmate with the same smile as before, although the tone of his voice is derogatory- I see that you have not changed at all. It's good to see that the family business still stands up despite everything.

  
_Hyunjin._ The name sounds extremely familiar to Changbin.

-The same can be said of you, Do Won- replies Hyunjin sharply.

  
  
Changbin notices that the conversation is not comfortable for the young employee and decides to intervene evade whatever is coming.

  
-Can we go home? My whole body hurts and I want to rest- he says to Do Won successfully getting his attention. 

Do Won nods and throws one last piercing look at the employee before beginning to walk towards the entrance. Changbin sighs and starts to follow him but when he gets to the door he stops and looks back. He can see that Hyunjin is covering his mouth with the palm of his hand and appears to be crying. The image makes Changbin miserable, as well as guilty. But he doesn't know why. He doesn't know him or have reason to worry about him.

Do Won calls him where his car is and the boy walks away from the restaurant. Before climbing Changbin makes sure to see the name of the streets and memorize them. He notices that they are not in an area close to his apartment, let alone near the center of the city. _How did we end up in this remote place?_ He wonders once the car starts.

For the rest of the trip the boy remains in silent while Do Won hums the songs that go through the radio. His classmate is way too calm with everything that's happened, unlike Changbin. He wonders if this is something that is usual for them, but Changbin goes against it. He can't shake the feeling that he sharing a car with a stranger; like it if it is a cab.

Changbin also notes that he hasn't said a single address since they started driving. Do Won seem to know how to get to his apartment perfectly, as if he'd been there a million times already. Changbin watches his former classmate. He's, nice-looking and with a charisma that is magnetic, but there's something about him that makes the boy uncomfortable. Changbin can't wait to get away from him.

-Don't you think it's amazing? That employee's attitude? – Do Won aks unexpectedly surprising Changbin.

  
  
\- What do you mean?

  
\- The guy at the restaurant -- Do Won says with disgust -- He doesn't know where he belongs. That's the kind of people I despise the most. The kind that doesn't understand which is their place and that they have to respect it.

The boy looks at his former classmate. Now he's sure, he and Do Won aren't close. That attitude is the one that Changbin despises the most, and there's no way he's friends with someone like that.

  
  
Changbin nods but says nothing, something tells him it wouldn't be the smartest thing to get to argue right now. He's glad to see they're only a few blocks from his apartment.

Five minutes later they finally arrive and in his hurry to take off the belt Changbin feels a pang of pain in his abdomen. Before he can open the door, Do Won grabs the boy by the hand, holding him there. Changbin turns to look at him cautiously; his former classmate again has that smile he doesn't like.

  
  
-It was still a good night after all, Changbin- Do Won say slowly-See you soon, right?

_No fucking way_ Changbin thinks, but instead says sure and good night and gets out of the car. He waits until Do Won starts the car to enter to his building.

Once inside Changbin notices how tense he was and relaxes while he is on the elevator. The face of the young employee appears on his mind and Changbin feels that his hearts sinks. He arrives to his floor and enters his apartment quickly.

Changbin closes the door feeling relieve to be home, but that relief only lasts for a while. The boy can’t tell for sure but he has the sensation that some stuff is missing or have been moved. Or maybe he is just tired.

He checks his phone, it’s almost 3 am. The boy sighs and starts to take off his clothes. He checks his wallet and sees that everything is there, although the space to put pictures is empty and Changbin feels that there was one before.

The boy enters the bathroom and inspects his body in front of the mirror. His face is bruised, his lip busted and he has a parade of purple and green on his chest and stomach. _And I can’t remember how the fuck this happened, great_ Changbin thinks before getting in the shower. He lets the water run down his back until it gets cold and then gets out.

  
  
The boy dries his body and puts on some pajamas. He feels a bit more calm now.

-Binnie- someone calls him.

  
  
Changbin turns around freaked out. He clearly heard that but there is no one with him. The boy looks around his department and finds nothing. He returns to the bathroom puzzled and grabs some medicine for the pain. He takes it and bends to drink some water from the tap. When he incorporates again Changbin sees the reflection of a young boy with a school uniform and blood on his head. He is staring at him.

  
  
Changbin turns around terrified but no one is behind him.


	2. Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i said i would update every week, but i needed to get distracted and wrote the second chapter as a result. enjoy (͡ ͡° ͜ つ ͡͡°)

Changbin is sure he is losing his mind.  
  
Since that night at the restaurant with Do Won the visions of the young boy with the school uniform have become something regular on his daily life.

Sometimes he could see it within the corner of his eye and then the boy would disappear instantly. In others he would stay for a few minutes staring at Changbin but saying nothing. With each new appearance the dark-haired boy begins to wonder if this is the product of some early symptom of dementia or if it is a punishment. After all, he can't remember what happened before he was in that restaurant. he could have easily killed that boy and had no idea.

This last assumption begins to hunt Changbin. He is afraid that it is true. Something in his chest hurts every time he sees the boy with the uniform; he also gets a feeling of deep sadness and loss. Maybe it's the guilt for hurting the boy, its karma doing its job. The reality is that Changbin has no way of knowing and that is driving him crazy to the point that he has not been able to sleep almost anything in the last four days.

He has tried to contact Do Won, but Changbin realizes he doesn't even have his contact on his phone. Having met him that day must have been pure coincidence, but there is something that does not convince Changbin. He tries to find the contact of his former classmate online but the only thing he finds are articles about him and his father, an important businessman. The articles say that father and son will travel to Singapore to give some lectures and will return in a few days for the inauguration of some new offices of his company. Changbin reads the article carefully and stares at the image of Do Won and his father. He reminds the man of having seen him on TV, especially during high school.

A money laundering scandal had emerged and several journalists were working to get to the truth, but everything ended up in nothing. Changbin also remembers that during that time Do Won used to get into quite a lot of fights, especially with someone in particular. The dark-haired boy tries to but fails to remember who he was, only that he had to stop several of those fights so that the teachers would not find out.

Changbin turns off his computer and on the black screen he can see the reflection of the boy with the uniform, who looks at him sadly. The young man covers his eyes; he doesn't know how much longer he can endure this. Maybe he should go to the doctor to have it checked, but listen as the boy in the uniform says not to. -Go back- is the last thing he hears from the boy say before he disappears again.

_Go where?_ Changbin thinks. He goes to the kitchen to get something to eat and when he opens the refrigerator he finds the empty food container from the restaurant, he had forgotten to throw it away. When he opens the garbage can, Changbin realizes what the boy was referring to. Quickly he takes his cell phone and looks for the names of the streets he had memorized; he hopes to not be making any mistakes. Lucky for him it’s not like that. Between the streets results the name _Yellow Wood_ appears, it’s the restaurant where he woke up. Changbin looks up how to get there and feels confused to see how far and difficult it is. He is sure it was no coincidence to end up there. The dark-haired boy takes a coat, some money and leaves his apartment to find answers.

An hour and a half later he manages to reach the restaurant. The sun has already begun to fall and as far as Changbin can see from outside the restaurant is still preparing everything to begin the night shift. The young man stares from outside, doubting if it really will help in anything to make some questions there. When Changbin sees the young employee of the other day leave the kitchen, who he remembers his name is Hyunjin, he feels his breath cut short. Seeing him makes Changbin feel as happy and as sad and he does not understand why. His body moves by itself and without thinking twice enters the restaurant.

The look with which Hyunjin receives him is far from friendly.

-We are still closed- the young employee says sharply. 

-I know- Changbin swallows, Hyunjin easily is a head taller than him and that intimidates the dark haired boy. In addition to finding him very attractive- I just wanted to ask a few questions and then I’ll leave.

-Oh look how interesting- the other boy says sarcastically as he starts to get down the chairs from the tables to accommodate them- Look, if you want to ask something about the menu, prices and etc; you can call the number that it’s outside. I have work to do.

Changbin is speechless for the display of hostility and wonders if this guy is always like this or if he has done something to him. He could ask but doubts that the employee will answer him. The dark-haired boy decides to skip the formalities and goes straight to the reason he is there.

-The other night I woke up here and I can't remember anything that happened before it. I think they have done something to me and I want to know if you can help me, anything you can tell me is good- Changbin begs. 

He tries to look at Hyunjin’s eyes but the other boy won’t let him, it's as if he didn't dare to meet his gaze. The young employee remains in silence and Changbin sees that behind him the boy with the uniform appears. Looking at the two together, Changbin notices that there is a certain resemblance between them. This surprises him and without thinking twice says: 

-Since I woke up here I keep seeing stuff. This makes Hyunjin look up curiously. Taking advantage of the attention of the other boy Changbin continues. -A boy appears to me continuously. He wears a school uniform and has a wound on his head - at the mention of this, Hyunjin's face begins to turn pale – I have notice he wears brackets and looks like you. I can see him right now. Do you have any idea who it is?

Hyunjin's face loses all of it color and watches Changbin stunned, as if he didn't quite believe what he just heard. Both remain silent for a moment until Hyunjin speaks again. -This is some sort of joke? – he asks in a threatening tone. 

Changbin can feel how the air between them has changed to an even more hostile one than before. He wants to answer the boy but he leaves the chair that is in his hands and approaches where Changbin is standing.

-I'm not laughing so if this is a joke I recommend that you leave this place and never come back- Hyunjin says this slowly and Changbin knows that he is not playing.

-It's not a joke, I'm serious- the dark-haired boy tries to defend himself- Since that night he’s been following me everywhere and I have no idea why.

Hyunjin seems to lose his patience and grabs Changbin by his collar tightly. He brings his face close to the other boy until they are a few inches apart and speak again. But this time it's not with hostility, it sounds more like it hurts him. 

-If you are seeing it, it is because you deserve it- the eyes of the young employee get wet and he release Changbin- Go away please, go away and don’t come back. 

And with that the young employee turns around and walks through the kitchen doors. Stunned Changbin watches as the boy in the uniform looks in the direction where Hyunjin went sadly and decides that it would be best for him to leave too.

Changbin walks down the street feeling guilty for making the poor employee cry. He wants answers but he doesn't want to cause emotional harm to anyone to get them. The dark-haired boy notices that the boy with the uniform is walking beside him and, he doesn't know if it's because he already lost his mind or what, he asks him what he should do now. The boy looks at him curiously and then looks around until he sees a convenience store.

-Chocolate- he says and then disappears.

Changbin stays there for a second, he is sure he has gone insane, but decides to do what the boy says anyway. He goes to the store and finds the aisle with the chocolate bars. Staring at them he realizes what the boy meant. He looks for a bar with almonds and pays for it.

Outside the restaurant Changbin spots an older couple about to go in. He approaches them and kindly asks them if they can give something to the tall employee.

Hyunjin wraps some orders and gives them to the clients. He calls for order number thirty three and an older man goes to the counter. He thanks Hyunjin for the meal and says that a young man gave him something for him. He takes out a bar of chocolate with a note on the top and gives it to the young employee.

The boy with light brown hair observes it. The note says:

_I’m sorry for bothering you, but I’m afraid I have hurt the boy that I’m seeing. Please if you change your mind and want to talk to me, this is my number._

_xx-xxxx-xxxx_

_Seo Changbin._

Hyunjin stares at the familiar hand writing, it’s still as horrible as he remembers. He looks at the chocolate bar, its milk chocolate with almonds and his favorite. Shocked he wonders how Changbin could recall that after the procedure. Carefully he puts the note on his pocket and goes back to wrap more orders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chan, chan, chaaaan 
> 
> does Hyunjin know Changbin?¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> thank you for reading!!!!


	3. Photograph

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it looks like i wont be able to stick with the weekly updates as i had planned, better for you tho ( ͡°❥ ͡°)

A week goes by and Changbin is finally able to locate Do Won. He saw through an instagram post that his former classmate was already back home and decided to Dm him. If Changbin wasn't going to be able of get answers at the restaurant, he would get them from his "friend." Even if he had to agree to have another dinner with Do Won.

The plan did not sit well with the dark-haired boy but he had no alternative. He had already gotten used to the apparitions of the boy with the uniform and they hardly bothered him anymore. But what is hurting him is that feeling of something missing in his life, since that night Changbin can't help feeling a void inside his chest that weighs more and more every day.

When his older sister called during the week to see how Changbin was doing, the boy had to lie about everything being fine. Changbin hate lying to Mina. Its something that they had promised not to do when they were little in order to survive their parents' divorce. If one was sad they wouldn’t hide it. But Changbin knows that his sister is very stressed with work and her family and he didn't want her to worry. At least not until he knows well what is really happening. That’s something he has learned from his journalism career: not saying anything until you have solid evidence.

And as a good aspiring journalist Changbin decides that he will get to the bottom of the affair, even if that requires having to meet Do Won and his creepy smile again. To the surprise of Changbin, his former classmate seemed quite enthusiastic about the idea of having another meeting. He had even proposed to go to an expensive restaurant and paid for everything. But Changbin knew that if he wanted to have the upper hand in this, he had to move in familiar ground. That’s why he proposed to eat at a low profile but well known place at the center. They arranged the appointment for the next night and Changbin could already feel time moving slowly.

That night the dark-haired boy dreams with Hyunjin. Changbin is walking along the bank of a river when suddenly the young employee crosses his path. Changbin tries to touch him but the young employee just gets further and further away. The boy tries to call Hyunjin but his voice doesn’t come out of his throat. In the end the young employee looks at him while a red tear falls down his cheek.

-You promised that you would always remember him- it’s what he says before disappearing.

Changbin wakes up a little later, he is sweating and agitated. On one side of his bed the boy with the uniform looks at him worried. The black haired boy makes a gesture with his hand indicating that everything is all right, but both know that that is a lie.

The next night Changbin prepares to leave for the dinner. He looks at himself in the mirror and thinks he is dressed decently with his plaid shirt open and black Jeans. He tries to fix his hair but it refuses to get out of its straight form. Changbin takes his things and opens the door to go out. He notes that the boy with the uniform watches him sited on the couch.

-You are going to be with me there? - He asks him with uncertainty.

He knows that the logical thing would be to be afraid of a ghost, but with the passage of time Changbin has begun to feel the presence of the boy with the uniform as some sort of guardian angel. Changbin doesn’t want to admit it but is afraid of what may arise from tonight's encounter. Knowing that the young apparition is going to be there with him relieves him a little.

The boy with the uniform nods and Changbin feels ready to leave.

In half an hour the dark-haired boy arrives at the restaurant, enters and sits at one of the tables at the back. He wants to have some privacy during the encounter with his former classmate. Five minutes later he sees Do Won crossing the doors and head to where he is with a big smile. He is wearing sunglasses which is illogical since the sun has already gone down a couple of hours ago. The idea that Do Won thinks of himself as some sort of celebrity goes through Changbin’s mind and the boy has to repress his instinct rolling his eyes. Changbin gets up from his seat to shake Do Won's hand and that's when he notices that Hyunjin is sitting at a table near the kitchen with some people. The young employee turns his head and makes eye contact with Changbin at that moment, an expression of surprise blooms on his face and soon is followed by irritation when he realizes who he is with.

The dark-haired boy feels heat rising to his cheeks, as if he had been caught doing something wrong. Ignoring the sensation and the penetrating gaze of Hyunjin, he sits back and asks Do Won about his trip. It’s not that he cares about it but he doesn’t want his former classmate to notice the employee's presence or his intentions to find out what happened that night.

With the passage of the evening Changbin realizes three things:

1) Do Won is an alcoholic or is on his way to being one. There are already five empty soju bottles on the table, of which Changbin has only drunk half of one. The dark-haired boy is impressed to see that his former classmate is still conscious or speaking with some clarity.

2) Changbin won’t be able to get anything clear from your former classmate. It turns out that he not only has a social class’s complex, but is also a narcissist. Since the beginning of dinner Changbin speak only two or three times, the rest of the time has been Do Won talking about his travels or the people he knows. Several important names Changbin notes.

And finally: 3) his former classmate seems to feel something for him. Whether is romantic or lust, Changbin doesn't know. But the third time he feels a hand lean on his knee, the boy decides that he needs a break from that. He excuses himself for a moment to use the bathroom and almost runs away from the table and Do Won.

Changbin avoids looking at Hyunjin when he passes near his table. He feels ashamed about the whole situation and cannot help the feeling that being with Do Won at that moment is like being in the wolf's mouth. He feels that instead of solving something, it’s only bringing more complications.

Inside the bathroom, Changbin closes the door and takes a long breath. Do Won's insinuations have made him nervous and he needs a moment to calm down. The boy doesnt have much experience with love aside from some occasional encounters with someone from college, but nothing sentimental. That catches his attention and makes him think for two seconds.

_I have never fallen in love with someone?_ Changbin questions incredulous and feels pain on his chest. It’s not possible that in his 22 years of life he has never been in love with someone. Changbin decides that this isn’t the time to worry about it and bends down on the tap to wet his face. He hears that someone else enters the bathroom and quickly incorporates to dry his face. Changbin is surprised to see that it’s Hyunjin who has entered.

-Oh, hi.... - The dark-haired boy begins to say.

But the tall boy grabs him by the arm and pushes him into one of the cubicles; he also gets in and closes the door with the safety lock. Changbin begins to protest but Hyunjin covers his mouth and tells him to shut up. When he is sure that the shorter boy will do what he says, Hyunjin removes his hand.

-What is your problem?? - Changbin asks feeling how his heart starts beating faster.

He knows he must his face must be red face and can feel his ears warm thanks to the proximity with the other boy.

-What are you playing? - Hyunjin asks coldly- Are you following me now?

-What? No. I swear it was a coincidence that I came here - the dark-haired boy says raising his hands.

Hyunjin looks at him closely, analyzing every detail of his face. Then sighs and looks down.

-All right, I believe you- he says finally running a hand through his hair- But what are you doing with that guy?

Changbin looks the taller boy confused. He sees a trace of concern on his face which baffles him but at the same time reaffirms his belief that Do Won is not someone trustworthy.

-I want answers. I feel like something has been stolen from me and I want it back. You didn't want to help me so I have no choice but to try with him- Changbin says irritated - But I don't have to give explanations to you.

Hyunjin opens his mouth to say something else but at that moment they hear the bathroom door opening. The young employee climbs into the toilet lid quietly, if they are seen like this it would be something compromising. Changbin is grateful that he has done it so because after a few seconds the person who has entered starts knocking on the cubicle door.

-Changbinnie- Do Won calls draging the young man's name. the alcohol must have finally begun to affect him - You've been here for a while and I'm getting bored.

Hyunjin looks at the dark-haired boy with terror in his gaze. _What relationship do these two have?_ He thinks after seeing the reaction of the young employee. Changbin puts a finger on his lips signing him to not speak.

\- I'm almost done, the food was heavy on me- The boy says with a relaxed tone - Go back to the table and once I come out we can go wherever you want.

Do Won is silent for a moment and Changbin is afraid he may be able to hear the frantic beating of his heart. Another sudden knock on the door causes Hyunjin to panic and almost lose his balance, gripping Changbin tightly so he doesn't fall.

\- Okay, but I’ll wait only two more minutes - Do Won says and after a few seconds they hear the door open and close.

Hyunjin and Changbin remain motionless and without saying a word. The breathing of the dark-haired boy is cut short when he smells the perfume of the young employee. He is sure that he has smelled that before and without realizing it Changbin inhales deeply with his eyes closed. When he opens them again he sees that Hyunjin is blushing and the young employee awkwardly gets down from the toilet and pushes the shorter boy out of the cubicle.

-You should get away from him- Hyunjin says seriously turning his back from the black haired boy.

-I just want to know what happened to me - Changbin explains tired - I'm afraid of the possibility of having hurt that boy and not knowing it.

Hyunjin lowers his eyes when he understands who Changbin is talking about. He opens the tap to wash his hands.

\- You haven’t done anything to him - Hyunjin says quietly –Now get out of here.

Changbin looks at the expression of sadness on the young employees face and puts his hand on the doorknob go out, but something else goes through his mind.

\- What about you? Have I hurt you? - He asks slowly.

Hyunjin turns to see him and says nothing but his eyes clearly say yes.

-Just go away.

And Changbin does it this time.

Upon leaving the bathroom the dark-haired boy sees Do Won at the counter paying for the food. His former classmate seems to be having trouble standing up and Changbin goes to grab him by the shoulders while he pays. Changbin sees that it would be an impossible task to take Do Won home, so he decides to call a taxi. Somehow he manages to get the boys address and get his former classmate inside the vehicle to begin their journey.

A little while later they manage to reach the department of Do Won. To Changbin's annoyance, his former classmate is almost unconscious so he must carry him to his house. When they reach the 10th floor, he looks for the key in Do Won’s pants and dragging him manages to enter the young man to his house. The physical effort leaves Changbin exhausted, after placing Do Won on the sofa he decides to also sit down for a moment.

Changbin looks around and notes that it is a large and luxurious apartment. Expected from son of an important businessman. Changbin gets up and starts touring thorugh the place. He looks out from one of the windows the night landscape, this place can cost a fortune but the view is worth it.

The dark-haired boy decides to go to the bathroom before leaving and goes down a hall in search for it. There are four doors and Changbin has no idea which one is the bathroom, so he starts opening one by one. The first one is a closet and the second is Do Won's room. The dark-haired boy is about to close it and try the third one when something under the bed catches his eye. Changbin enters carefully and bends down to see what it is: an envelope. The boy takes it and opens it. There are pictures inside. To his his surprise and horror, Changbin notes that several of the photos are of him. From his high school years. Confused the boy begins to pass one by one and they almost fall from his hands when he sees that in one he is hugging the boy with the uniform. In another one he sees Hyunjin and the boy together, the resemblance between them more palpable than ever. Changbin turns the photo and sees that with his letter it’s written:

_Jinnie and Innie after an afternoon in the arcade._

Changbin feels he is about to cry. How can it be possible to have no recollection about that, about knowing these people, about those moments? He keeps passing the photos and find a smaller one of the three together, and if he isn’t wrong it could perfectly fit in the space of his wallet. The boy takes it out and tries it, that's right. That picture is the one that was there. Why and how did Do Won steal all those pictures? Changbin puts all of them back in the envelope and puts it inside his jacket. When it’s done he gets surprised to see that the boy with the uniform is there with him.

-You have to go- he says anxiously - Now!

Changbin doesn’t need to be repeated twice and hurriedly leaves the room, being careful to close the door without making noise. He spies to see if Do Won is still asleep, and seeing that he is, the young man quickly leaves the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well a lot of stuff happened here, if there is anything you dont understand dont doubt about leaving a commet. I will try to explain everything without spoiling anything (つ ͡ꈍ ͜ʖ̫ ͡ꈍ )つ


	4. What we were

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little warning, brief mention of suicide in this chapter

Changbin looks absent minded at the pictures scattered on the floor. He has been doing it since he came back from Do Won’s place. When the first rays of light infiltrate through the windows of his apartment, the dark-haired boy can feel his brain claiming some sleep. But he can’t. There are too many things going through his head.

Why did Do Won have these photos? When Changbin arrived to his apartment the first thing he did was going straight to the library where he kept his photo albums. When he opened them he noticed that there were indeed more than a dozen of empty spaces.

How did Do Won manage to enter his house and take those? Well, that part is not hard to guess. Do Won must have done it during the time Changbin was unconscious in the restaurant. The same thing for his cell phone and wallet. The boy takes one of the pictures with him and Hyunjin. The two are sitting back to back, both smiling. Changbin notes that the young employee had darker hair then. He turns the picture and reads the inscription, again with his ugly handwriting:

_Jinnie and I, new year 2013._

_That was 6 years ago. I was 17, I guess he was too_ Changbin thinks watching the picture again. He must admit that he is jealous of his past self. The dark haired boy had no idea that Hyunjin could smile that way. In all the pictures it looks like a completely different person from the present. Changbin wonders what the hell happened for the change and when he sees another of the pictures of the young employee and the boy with the uniform, he suspects that it has something to do with the latter.

His phone alerts him of a new message, taking Changbin out of his trance. The boy looks at the device scared. What if it is Do Won who has woken up and discovered that he took the photos? Trembling Changbin turns on the screen and breathes with relief when he sees that it’s just a message from Mina. The boy collects the pictures and puts them back in the envelope, except for the one he was seeing from the two boys. He decides that he has nothing to lose and takes a picture of the paper, then sends it to his sister asking if she knows who those people are. After a few minutes he gets an answer.

**Sis**

_Is this a joke? What, because I turned 30 you are going to start treating me as an old woman who doesn't remember anything?_

**Me**

_No, you were an old woman before you turned 30. Just answer me_

**Sis**

_Brat. Okay, it's Hyunjin and his brother Jeongin. They were your best friends in high school, did I pass the test?_

_By the way, How is Hyunjin? You haven't talked about him in a long time._

Changbin lets the phone slip from his hand. _Best friends? Impossible, I would remember my best friends_ , the boy thinks in denial. His head starts to hurt and he grabs it with both hands. The dark-haired boy begins to cry, he is confused and scared. Everything is too much, he never asked for something like this to happen to him. If he could only turn back time to before that night.

-You have to see my brother- Changbin sees Jeongin's feet in front of him and then looks up to see the boy's bloody face.

-What happened to you? - asks the dark-haired boy crying.

But the boy disappears without warning and Changbin has no choice but to get up, take something for the pain and go to sleep. He takes the decision that when he wakes up he will go back to the restaurant.

Changbin wakes up around 10 p.m. When he sees the time, he jumps out of his bed. He grabs the envelope with the photos and runs out of his house. He doesn’t have much time until the restaurant closes.

Luckily he manages to reach the train that is about to leave. The wagon is quite empty and Changbin manages to sit down, that's when he realizes he feels a little weak. _If you didn't eat all day what did you expect, idiot?_ He says in his head. In the front seats, Jeongin sits looking out the windows. Changbin wonders if the reason why Hyunjin seems to hate him so much now is because it was his fault that his brother died. The boy shakes his head to clear those thoughts. Now he should concentrate on getting there without passing out.

Four stops later Changbin gets off the train and takes the bus that leaves him near the restaurant. When he arrives there it’s almost 12, the sign that says Yellow Wood has already been turn off. Changbin looks out the window and notices that Hyunjin is sweeping the floor alone. The boy looks at the sign that says _closed_ on the door for a second and then pushes it. The noise of the bell causes the young employee to turn around. When he sees that it's Changbin, he frowns. Hyunjin is about to tell him off when the black haired boy gives him an envelope. The tall boy looks confused at the object and doubts about taking it, but finally he does.

-I swear I don't want to bother you anymore. I can tell that my presence is a burden for you - Changbin begins to say. His voice comes out tired and desperate-But these photos tell me that you were an important part of my life and that would explain why I feel emptiness and pain when I see them, but that doesn't explain why the hell I can't remember you, Hyunjin. Neither you nor Jeongin.

At the mention of his brother, the young employee looks down and holds the broomstick tightly. Then he opens the envelope and looks at the pictures one by one with a blank expression.

-Please- Changbin begs approaching him- Jeongin told me to come and find you. I swear I won't bother you again once you tell me what is going on.

That doesn't seem to seat well with Hyunjin, who looks up from the pictures to see Changbin with an icy and furious look.

-You won't bother me anymore? As you told me last time before disappearing? - he asks coldly - Can you really see my brother?

Changbin is silent trying to process what he just heard. Hyunjin pushes him against the wall and imprisons him by putting his arms at the sides of the shorter boy's head.

-Answer me- he says threatening- It's true that you can see Jeongin?

Changbin can feel the sweat appearing on his forehead and his legs shaking like jello.

\- Yes, since that night.

-Well, let's suppose I believe that- Hyunjin says sarcastically-- Why would he tell you to come and see me, huh?

\- I don't know, I thought you could help me find out.

\- You're so selfish Changbin - Hyunjin says with his eyes tearing up- Why did you order to forget us? If it was really what you want, why do you keep appearing before me? Don't you realize how much it hurts me to know that you didn't want to have a single memory of Innie and me?

The dark-haired boy is speechless. Changbin can't quite understand what is happening but he is sure he doesn't like seeing Hyunjin like this .

-Why would I want to forget my best friends? - Changbin asks hurt.

-I wonder the same thing - Hyunjin says with a broken sob- Even more when you promised me that you would never forget about us.

And with that the young employee finally breaks down. Hyunjin removes his arms from the wall to cover his mouth, he wants to prevent Changbin from hearing the sobs coming from there. The taller boy starts to turn around to get out of there but Changbin reacts and grabs his arm to hold him. Hyunjin avoids looking into his eyes and tries to resist, but the dark-haired boy delicately wraps him between his arms and begins to stroke his light brown hair. A gesture that comes out so naturally, as if Changbin had done it before. He begins to tell the employee that he is fine, that everything will be fine. 

Once he feels that Hyunjin's crying has calmed down a bit, Changbin grabs him by the shoulders putting a little distance between them. Seeing the boy's red and wet face breaks his heart.

-Hyunjin, I'm so sorry - he says genuinenly - I have no idea why this is happening, but I'm really sorry. I beg you, I need you to tell me what happened the day I woke up here.

The young employee looks at him hesitantly and opens and closes his mouth several times as if deciding whether to speak or not. Finally he does.

-I'll do it-Hyunjin dries his face, adopting a more serious expression- But first let me give you something to eat. You look too pale.

Changbin nods, realizing how weak he is and that he has begun to shake. The young employee putd down one of the chairs from a table and helps the dark-haired boy sit down. Then he disappears through the kitchen door and returns a little later with a glass of water and some leftovers rice and bread.

Changbin devours them in minutes and the water is down in seconds. The young employee lowers the chair in front of him and takes a seat. He sees how the dark-haired boy tries to hunt the last grains of rice from the plate and that he has one stuck on his hair. Hyunjin stretches his arm and gently removes it, the gesture surprising both him and Changbin. The employee takes away his hand quickly and crosses his arms, staring at the table. Then he clears his throat and starts talking.

-Where do you want me to start?

Changbin shakes his head to forget Hyunjin's light touch and concentrate on the subject.

-First of all, why did I wake up here that night? - he asks approaching the table.

Hyunjin nods and starts talking.

-By what my relatives told me, you came here because you indicated that you had ordered the memory erase process. Or as we call it more professionally, an absinthe. I wasn't here when you arrived, so I can't say well what were the conditions in which you requested it.

-Wait a second, How is that posible? You can't just erased someones memories. 

-Through the ingestion of a special tea made by my ancestors its posible to separate some memories from someone's conscience and remove them. Think about astral projection to get an idea.

The dark-haired boy tries to imagine memories as orbs floating out of his head and the thought makes him feel sick.

-You said ancestors. So it's like some sort of family business?

-You could say so- Hyunjin says biting his bottom lip- It's something that has been handled for generations in my family. Jeongin and me, we were both instructed in this art, if it can be called that.

Changbin notes that the last phrase has a hint of bitterness.

-Why would they do something like that?

The young employee takes his time to respond, his sight getting lost in a painting behind Changbin.

-I will never fully understand it- he says neutrally - I know that at first it was to survive poverty. My family provided these services to protect the secrets of the royalty and they payed them well. Today we continue to do it with politicians and anyone who has enough to pay for the service.

-Its expensive?

-Yes, it depends on the quantity of memories to be erased.

Changbin nods. There he has a confirmation that everything in this affair is not right. Now it makes sense why they charged the food so expensive that night and why did Do Won offer to pay for everything.

-Okay- Changbin says starting to connect some dots- This is still too much to understand, so let's move on to the next subject. 

How are you, Jeongin and me related?

Hyunjin again takes his time to answer. He grabs the envelope with the photos, looks inside and takes one where he, Changbin and Jeongin are posing with the school uniform. He gives it to the dark-haired boy.

-As you can see here, we met in high school. Jeongin and I didn't get along with anyone because of our family's work, they called us freaks and satanists and things of that style. You were one of the few people who dare to approach us without second intentions- the youngemployee recalls with a small smile on his lips-- We were very good friends and we were quite close. Jeongin adored you and would always followed you everywhere. You were like another brother to him.

-And what about you? - Changbin asks curious. He see how Hyunjin looks away with his ears turning red.

\- It was more difficult for me to become your friend. I don't find it easy to trust people and with you it was especially hardat first because I thought you were friends with Do Won. But then I could see that you had no bad intentions and fell .. I became your friend- Hyunjin says running over his words.

Changbin nods without realizing how the young employee is twisting his apron with his hands nervioulsy.

\- Do Won and me were friends?

-Not really. You were new in school and he was the first person who approached you, but then you ended up moving away from him in not very good terms.

That rings another alarm in Changbin's head. If he and Do Won did not get along, why is he acting as if they are close? Changbin is almost certain that Do Won is responsible for all this mess.

-Okay, I understand all that. But what its not clear yet is why can i see Jeongin? What happened to him?

The young employee takes a deep breath and his expression turns a dark. This time he looks at Changbin right in the eyes to answer.

-My brother killed himself by jumping from the school rooftop. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might answer some question (or not). Anyway, its probable there are some mistakes since i had to upload this from phone instead of my computer. I hope you like it!!!
> 
> ps: i have been listening to Jus2 ep and its sooo good, guys you should check it out.


	5. Live your life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 everyone ( ✧≖ ͜ʖ≖)

-Lets avoid the details of that for the moment- Hyunjin says looking at the windows of the restaurant.

  
  
Changbin stares at him shocked. He must admit that he feels relieves for a second knowing that he didn’t kill the boy with the uniform. But that is soon replaced by a deep sense of anguish and guilt. Changbin feels a sore on his throat and his lips start trembling, he coughs to play it off but he is sure Hyunjin can capture his feelings.

  
  
-After that we went separate ways since it was painful for both of us to be in the presence of the other--the employee continues--You went away for college and I stayed working here, it was what Innie wanted to do.

  
  
-We cut ties just like that? - Changbin asks with his voice quivering.

  
  
-One of our ties was already cut-Hyunjin says sadly- We were just the remaining of the people we once were.

  
  
-I see- Changbin says softly. He can’t imagine just letting go of someone who is important to him- And we never got in contact in all those years? 

  
  
-No. I had no news from you at all- the employee clenches his hands until his knuckles get pale- That night was the first time I saw your face in six years. I couldn’t believeit; you were there and was so happy to see you. But then that bastard had to show up. 

  
  
Changbin observes how the employee starts to rile up by remembering that night.

  
  
-You mean Do Won?

  
  
-Yes, when I came back from a delivery I saw you lying there all bruised and cut. I got anxious about thinking what might have happened to you, but then I saw Do Won coming out of the bathroom and I became scared.

  
  
-Of what?

  
  
-You could say that once you have been in this job for a while, you develop a sixth sense that knows when something is wrong- Hyunjin says scratching his ear- The first thing that bastard did when he saw me was come and say hi as if we were close, then he said that he brought you here because you requested an absinthe. I was really confused by this and he took his chance to tell that you asked to forget everything about Innie and me. I'm sorry for being so cold and elusive these days, but If put yourself in my place you would get it.

  
  
The boy with light brown hair looks down ashamed biting his bottom lip. Changbin extends his hand and grabs Hyunjin's.

  
  
-Hey, its okay- he says softly- I can understand that and i don't hold anything against you.

  
  
The employee nods without lifting his sight. He starts to blush and carefully removes his hand from Changbin's. Hyunjin clears his throat and continues speaking.

  
  
\- All of this is confusing and didn't sit right with me. But one of the rules of this job is to not ask anything and be discreet. We have bows to respect that i couldn't break, so I couldn't do anything at that moment to prevent your memory erasure. I'm so sorry Binnie.

  
  
Changbin shrugs his shoulder, what is done is done. They can't muse about what could have happened. They need to focus on the present.

  
  
-I guess we both agree that something here is not right- He says and when the employee nods in agreement he keeps talking- and that Do Won is responsible for it.

  
  
-Pretty much- Hyunjin agrees crossing his arms, he then looks at Changbin nervously- Has.... Has Innie said something to you about this? Since he told you to meet me he might have said something else.

  
  
The dark haired boy tries to recall everything since his first encounter with the boy with the uniform, but nothing useful comes up. He then sees that Jeongin is sitting right at the counter looking at them lazily.

  
  
-He hasn't said anything but I can ask him- Changbin says standing up and walking to the counter.

  
  
Hyunjin observes him and the empty space intently. He wishes his brother could also show up to him.

  
  
-Hey- Changbin calls the ghost, who looks up to him in silence- Can you help us?

  
  
The young boy with the bloody head nods and slowly points at the portrait of the old woman, who Changbin saw attending the counter before.

  
  
-Jinnie has to go and talk to her. Tell him to be honest; i can only be here for a short while- Jeongin says quickly before vanishing.

  
  
Hyunjin stands up from the table and walks to where the shorter boy is. 

  
  
-And? - he asks. 

  
  
-He said you have to talk with her- Changbin says pointing at the family picture.

  
  
-Grandma?- Hyunjin asks confused and the dark haired boy nods- Okay, I guess i'll try it, but tomorrow. She is already asleep now.

-It's fine; he also said that you should be honest with her, whatever that means-  An idea then crosses Changbin's mind- My Memories... Can they be returned?

  
  
The employee stares at the picture thinking.

  
  
-I don’t know, never heard about it. Usually when someone wants to erase something is because they don’t want to face it, even though I think that’s not the right way to deal with your problems.

  
  
-If you hate this so much, why are you working here?- Changbin asks with curiosity.

  
  
He observes the young employee from head to toes and he feels his heart racing. Changbin wonders if he had feelings for Hyunjin in the past.

  
  
-Innie used to believe that this could help people. Even though i disagree, i keep doing it for him- the employee says with a sad look in his eyes.

  
  
-And what about you? What is what you want to do?

  
  
  
Hyunjin looks at him surprised, he didn't expect that question. The tall boy opens his mouth to answer when Changbin phone starts ringing. The shorter boy takes it out from his pocket and freezes when he sees that it's Do Won the one calling him. Hyunjin frowns and asks if he is going to pick it up.

  
-No fucking way, what if he has noticed that i took the pictures?

  
  
The employee nods understanding.

  
  
-Do you want to stay here tonight? I assume he knows where you live.

  
  
-Fuck- Changbin says once the ringing stops and sees a wave of messages from his former classmate invade his phone- You don’t mind?

  
  
-I wouldn't ask if I did.

The boys go upstairs to Hyunjin's bedroom.

While going through the hall Changbin sees a door with a little poster saying Jeongin's room. He softly touches the wood. The boy feels a sense of familiarity from this place. When Hyunjin calls him he takes his hand from the door and quickly catches up to him.

  
  
When they enter the room Changbin again feels some sort of déjà vu. He looks around; it's not a big bedroom. There is a bed and a little desk with a computer. On the wall next to it are a lot of pictures hanging, Changbin gets closer to inspect them and sees that a lot are of the three together. He also sees that there are some of him alone. The dark haired boy turns his head to see Hyunjin, he wonders how the taller boy felt all these years by himself.

  
  
-Use the bed- says the employee says taking some clothes from his closet and giving them to Changbin--You look like you need it more.

  
  
-I can sleep on the floor--the dark haired boy tries to say but Hyunjin shakes his head.

  
  
-I won’t sleep, I’m going to check our archive to see If there are any record of someone getting back their memories.

  
  
-Are you sure?

  
  
Hyunjin grabs a coat from his closet and then heads toward the door.

  
  
-Yes, you better catch some sleep Changbin. Good night.

  
  
Before the employee can get out the dark haired boy grabs his arm.

  
  
-Hyunjin-he calls him, the taller boy turns around to see him- I swear i'm going to get back my memories.

  
  
Changbin lets go Hyunjin's arm and wishes him good night. The employee nods and then gets out of the room.

The dark haired boy is left alone; he looks around once more before changing his clothes. He smells Hyunjin' shirt, it has the same perfume as that time at the bathroom stall. Changbin feels calm by the smell and a short while later he gets into the bed. He falls asleep imagining he is in Hyunjin's embrace.

Hyunjin stays reading in the room where his family keeps the archives until 6 a.m. He couldn't find any register of someone getting back their memories. The employee sits on the ground surrounded by open files and folders. He grabs the one that has Changbin's information and reads it again.

  
  
_Seo Changbin (23)  
  
Date: xx/xx/2019  
  
Request made through Kim Do Won. Absinthe of all the memories from Hwan Hyunjin and Hwang Jeongin. The correspondent, Mr. Kim, also brought a hand written note from Mr. Seo explicitly stating that his memories of that day from 5 p.m and onwards to be erased.  
  
Job done successfully and completely payed on the same day of the procedure.  
  
Memories already contained in the storage._

_  
_  
Hyunjin searches for the hand written note in the folder. It's definitely not Changbin's handwriting. The boy is sure now that Changbin didn't ask to erase Jeongin and him on purpose. Hyunjin starts sobbing feeling guilty of doubting about the boy. He was so hurt when Do Won told him that Changbin didn't want to have anything else to do with them.

  
  
Hyunjin had loved him for all those years and he was mad at himself for noticing that those feelings haven't change at all. And when he found out about the absinthe, the employee felt betrayed. He thought that maybe he could get over Changbin this way, but the dark haired boy kept appearing before him again and again, to the point where it started making him doubt that the absinthe was something Changbin really asked for.

  
  
But the employee had make the bow for the safety of his family and his own to never reveal anything about what goes behind the business. If some information were to fall on the wrong hands it could be dangerous. And Hyunjin knows that Do Won and his family can be exactly that, but now it has a different meaning. He has to try all he can to protect Changbin, unlike the way he did with Innie. Which wasn’t enough.

  
  
-Hyunjin? What are you doing here?- the employee hears his Granma asking.

  
  
The boy with light brown hair turns around with tears in his eyes, he notices it and dries them forcefully.

  
  
-Just trying to find something Grandma- he tries to play it off- You surprised me.

  
-You were the one who surprised me; it’s really early to be here. What are you searching?

  
  
The young employee tries to think a subtle way to ask the woman what he needs, but Hyunjin decides that it’s best to not beat around the bush.

  
  
-Granma-he calls uncertain--Do you know if someone was able of recovering their memories after an absinthe?

  
  
The old lady looks at him with a surprised expression that is then replace with by serious one.

  
  
-Hyunjin if this is about your mother...

  
  
The boy shakes his head. His mother had an absinthe some time later after Jeongin's death. She asked to forget about his own son since it was too painful for her to remember that he killed himself. It was devastating for Hyunjin, and although he couldn't really blame her, he couldn't help himself by feeling some resentment towards her. By having the absinthe his mother was reduce to a shadow of who she once was. She barely speaks or gets out of bed. The light brown haired boy is afraid that she might follow Jeongin' s steps one day and that only makes him more angry towards his family business.

  
  
-It's not about her. I know she did that to herself willing fully, even though I still can't understand it- Hyunjin says with bitterness- I'm talking about the clients that are forced to forget. What about them? Can we give them back their memories?

  
  
Hyunjin's grandmother looks at him with a hint of pity.

  
  
-Not that i know about- she says- You know we can't question the traditions of this job, so I never did. I just accepted what I had to do, but I know you hate that, Jinnie.

  
  
-We don't save anyone, we just hurt them more- Her grandson says crying- Why are we doing this then?

  
  
-I wish I could answer you sweetie- she says hugging him- Does this has something to do with the boy that is sleeping in your bed?

The tall boy nods without saying anything and his Grandma just hugs him tighter.

  
  
-If it's a case like your mom, there is nothing we can do- she says rubbing his back- But in a case where someone got an absinthe without their consent... our traditions can suck it.

  
  
The young employee looks at his Granma surprised by her language. The old lady just laughs and asks his grandson to hand her pen and paper. She quickly writes down something and puts the paper inside Hyunjin's pocket.

  
  
-That's the address where we keep the memories. You must memorized it and destroy this paper, you understand Hyunjin?- She asks with a serious tone, once her grandson nods she keeps talking--That place is very important and no one can know o have access to it. I don’t know how to return someone's memories, but you are a smart boy. I'm sure you can figure it out. If you are going, it has to be now since no one in our family goes at this time.

  
  
The employee understands and starts piling up the files quickly, but his grandmother stops him and tells him that she'll do it.

  
  
-Just go now- she says pushing him through the door.

  
  
Before Hyunjin goes away he hears his grandma say:

  
  
-And Jinnie, you should start living your life for yourself. Not for someone else.

  
  
The tall boy nods and thinks that after all of this is sort out he might do it.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bitch to write （╯ ͡° ▽ ͡°）╯︵ ┻━┻ but i hope you enoyed it. As always if there is something you didnt understand dont doubt about commenting


	6. Miroh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He he he, chapter 6 everyone

Changbin is awaken by Hyunjin quite abruptly. The dark haired boy looks at him confused and sleepy, he can barely catch what the taller boy is saying.

  
  
-We have to go-Hyunjin says taking the covers from Changbin.

  
  
The employee notices that his friend is holding his shirt to his chest, when Changbin gets aware of this he let's go of the piece of fabric. But Hyunjin has already seen it and gives a small smile that gets replace soon by determinate look.

  
  
-We don't have a lot of time-Hyunjin takes the paper out from his pocket and sits down on his desk chair to read it.

  
  
Changbin hears how the employee mumbles something again and again while he puts on his shoes. He then sees how Hyunjin breaks the paper in so many pieces that it barely seems paper anymore. Changbin tells him he is ready and the employee grabs a bag and a cap before getting out the room.

  
  
Hyunjin goes stealthily to the kitchen and grabs some bread and a bottle of water for them to eat on their way. Once they are a couple of blocks away from the restaurant Changbin dares to ask where are they going.

-You can't tell anything about what you are about to see, Changbin-the employee says accommodating his cap down to his eyebrows- We are going to the storage where we keep the memories.

  
  
-You talked with your grandma--Changbin says. It's not a question.

  
  
-She gave me the address, but didn't know anything else. We are on our own devises for the rest.

  
  
During the trip the boys make sure they don’t seem suspicious. Once they are nearing the storage the streets become more and more secluded, what sorts of calm them. A little while later the boys arrive to the address that Hyunjin had memorized.

  
  
The employee feels dread in his stomach when he notices that the entrance door has a keypad to get in.

  
  
-Fuck, grandma didn't tell me this- the tall boy says passing a hand through his hair.

  
  
-So you don’t know the code?- Changbin asks looking around. When he spots Jeongin behind him he asks--Do you know it?

  
  
The ghost quietly replies that they should try with his birthday.

  
  
-Hyunjin--the dark haired boy calls- Try using your brother's birthday.

  
  
The employee looks at the keypad for a second and then enters the numbers 0802. A second later they hear a little _pip_ and the door clicking open. Both boys look at each other surprised and enter the storage quickly. It's pretty dark inside but Changbin is able to find the light switch and presses it. What he see next surprises him a little.

-Be careful- he hears Hyunjin's voice from the back of the room- We put the memories inside the mirrors. Now try to find the one with your name, it should be in the displays that have the number 2019.  
  
-Okay- the dark haired boy finds the number and searches his name- It's the first time you are here?  
  
-Yes, they consider me too young to take care of this.  
  
Changbin nods and keeps looking. He moves to another side of the room and before reaching the display of 2019, he passes the one from 2013. The boy is about to move on when he sees a mirror with the name of Hyunjin. Weird out he wants to ask about it when the employee screams that he find his mirror.  
  
The dark haired boy keeps staring at Hyunjin's when said boy approaches him with a piece of fabric on his hand. Changbin supposes that it's to protect his mirror.  
  
-What are yo... - Hyunjin starts saying before reading the tag under the mirror in the display- What the fuck?  
  
-You didn't know about this?  
  
-Of course not - the employee says baffled.  
  
Changbin observes how Hyunjin stands there doubting, so he decides for him and open the display. The taller boy looks at him with a frown but then nods and grabs his mirror. He wraps it with the fabric and then puts it in his back pack.  
  
-We should go now- he says lowering the cap to hide his expression from Changbin.  
  
The shorter boy nods and they both head to the door when an idea crosses Changbin's head.  
  
-Wait!- he says going back to the display with the year 2014.  
  
The dark haired boy looks quickly until he finds what he is searching. Carefully he removes a mirror from the display and goes back to Hyunjin.  
  
-It's Do Won's father- he explains handing the mirror to the employee--It could be useful for us.  
  
Hyunjin puts it inside his backpack and both get out from the storage.  
  


  
  
The boys walk slowly without a clear destination; they can't go back to the restaurant because Hyunjin's relatives could see the mirrors. Changbin's apartment could be under Do Won's surveillance. The two boys stay in silence. One questioning if he could get back his memories, the other questioning why is there a mirror with his name.

But the time to think is cut short when Hyunjin turns back and notices two suspicious men walking behind them. He subtly alerts Changbin. The shorter boy tells him to turn left and that If those men are still following them, they should run.

  
  
Just as Changbin predicted, the men go after them and the two boys run down the street. To their horror they also start running and fast. The boys try to lose them but it's impossible, they are able to hide behind a trash can to recover their breath. Changbin feels dizzy but sees Jeongin crouching before him.

  
  
-You have to go to your apartment, no one is there- the ghost says- When I count to three you have to run to the left at full speed. I'll slow them down but not for too long. Get to the train station and you'll be safe.

  
  
Changbin nods and between gasps he tells Hyunjin to follow him the fastest he can. The employee is confused and scared but agrees to do it and grabs Changbin's hand. The dark haired boy calms a bit and looks in the direction where they have to run. He recognizes the zone and is relieved to know that they are just three blocks away from the train station. The boys spot the two men walking in their direction slowly, at the same time Changbin hears Jeongin voice saying _one_. He signals Hyunjin to stand up and hears _two_. They get ready to run and when Changbin hears _three_ , they go for it. Behind them a trash can falls down making a lot of noise and distracting the two men.

  
  
The boys run without looking back until they arrive to train station. It's once they are on the vehicle that they feel safe enough to sit down. Their stop comes and they go to Changbin's apartment quickly.

In there the boys sit on the couch and fall asleep without intending it. Changbin wakes up first a couple of hours later and decides to cook something for them; he grabs two cups of ramen and fries some eggs. The dark haired boy then softly wakes up Hyunjin, he almost feels pity to do it but they need to figure out what to do with the mirrors.   
  
-How long we've been out?- Hyunjin asks running his eyes.  
  
-About four- the dark haired boy says while he finishes setting the table--Dinner is ready.  
  


  
The boys eat in silence; wear out by the events of the day. After a while Hyunjin stands up from the table to bring the fabric with the mirrors. He leaves his and Do Won's father aside and hands Changbin his mirror. The shorter boy grabs it a little intimidated; he can’t believe that his memories are trapped inside this fragile thing.

-What should I do?- he asks shyly.

-I have no idea- Hyunjin answers passing a hand through his head- Innie?

Changbin looks around for the ghost but he is nowhere to be seen.

-Not an option right now.

-Okey- the employee stares at the mirror and suggest Changbin to try that.

The dark haired boy cracks his neck and goes for it. He looks at his reflection for a minute without any result. He lifts his sight to meet Hyunjin's, who is frowning. Changbin can almost hear the train of thoughts in the taller boys head.

-Do you say something special while doing the procedure?- he tries.

-Not really, it’s more like a surgical procedure- the employee answers mimicking that he cuts something.

-Like a doctor, it’s as if you were repairing something right?-Changbin ask after he gets an idea. When Hyunjin nods, he says- Then, we could try breaking it.

The taller boy looks at him horrified.

-Break it??- he asks rising his voice- What if it doesn’t do anything? There’s no way to undo that, your memories would be gone forever if that’s the case.

Changbin can see the panic in the eyes of the employee. He is aware of the risk, but it’s the only thing that sounds like might work. The dark haired boy gets up from the table and goes to where Hyunjin is. He grabs his face delicately and looks at him right in the eyes.

-I know, but I want to remember, Hyunjin- He says softly- I want to remember you.

Then he bends down and places a frail kiss in Hyunjin's lips that lasts only a few seconds. Taking advantage of the shock from the employee, Changbin grabs his mirror and throws it to the ground. Both boys see a cloud of smoke coming from the broken pieces and a few seconds later Hyunjin is horrified when he sees Changbin black out and fall on the floor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, im really excited for the next chapter (little clue, we are going back to school)


	7. Maze of memories Pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont know what day it is on your country, but merry christmas everyone!!! ★⌒ヽ( ͡° ε ͡°)

Changbin finds himself trapped in an empty corridor.

The walls, the ceiling and the floor are pale grey. Changbin looks behind and forward, the corridor is just as empty on both sides. The boy looks at himself; he is wearing the same clothes that he had in his apartment before breaking the mirror. Changbin doesn't know what to do but decides that the best thing is always to move forward and so he does.

The boy walks for what feels like an eternity until he notices that there is a turn before him. It's the first he finds since being there and when goes to the left finds a door. It's a normal door, as grey as everything else, but it has the number 2013 on a little square in the center. Changbin wonders if he should be scared about entering, but now that he notices, he hasn't felt anything in particular since arriving there.

  
Without any fear or doubt, he goes for the doorknob and twists it. Changbin looks behind him one last time before going in.

Changbin finds himself in a hall from his old high school. He looks down and sees that he is wearing his old uniform; the boy also touches his hair and groans when he notices that he has his old undercut hairstyle. Changbin looks around and sees some students, the clock on the wall marks 10 am.

  
  
-Hey newbie- someone screams.

  
  
Changbin turns around and looks at a young Do Won in shock. And that makes Changbin remember, he is the new guy at school. After his parents’ divorce, Mina and him moved with his aunt and he had to change schools much to his dislike.

  
  
-Class is about to begin Changbin, stop standing there like an idiot- Do Won says walking up to him and grabbing his arm.

  
  
The dark haired boy doesn’t want to let Do Won touch him and tries to move back, but notices that he can’t do it. Changbin tries to say something but is also unable. Do Won grabs him and pushes him to the classroom to Changbin's dismay.

  
  
-Sorry- is what he finds himself saying.

  
  
He soon understands that he is just a spectator of what is happening. He has to relive everything in the same way he did in the past.

  
  
The dark haired boy lets himself get carried to the classroom by Do Won minutes before the class starts. The other boy enters the room quite loudly and Changbin follows him trying to go unnoticed. They go through the back since both of their sits are there, Changbin’s by the window and Do Won to his right. The dark haired boy sits down too lost on his own thoughts that he doesn’t pay attention to Do Won and his friends mocking the person that has just enter the classroom. He turns his head around and sees that that person is no other that Hyunjin. Aside from his hair being black, he looks the same. If Changbin could he would have stand up and run to hug him, but since he can’t, he just stays on his sit watching how the tall boy goes through Do won's insults with a neutral expression.

Hyunjin takes sit right in front of him and puts on his headphones to cover the insults from Do Won. Changbin notices how the rest of his classmates play fool and ignore what's happening. He doesn’t like it at all and when he sees that Do Won goes up to the taller boy to keep on bothering him, he finds himself saying aloud:

  
  
\- Can you stop that? Class is about to begin.

  
  
Do Won turns around to see him kind of surprised, but then masks that expression with a smile.

  
  
-You are right newbie, it could be troublesome if the professor walk in- the boy bends down and caresses Changbin's hand for a second--Thanks.

  
  
Then he goes to his seat leaving the dark haired boy with an uncomfortable feeling. Changbin turns his sight forwards and meets Hyunjin's, who is side watching him. The tall boy quickly looks away, but those little seconds of visual contact stay in Changbin's mind for the rest of the class.

  
  
When it's break time, Changbin's notices that his surroundings change again and a little later he finds himself in the school back yard. He has his lunch on his lap and once again is surrounded by Do Won and his friends.

Changbin remembers that his former classmate was the first person to approach him when he started school, so he decided to stick with him since socializing was never his forte. But some days later he found out that Do Won wasn't as nice as he presented himself. Changbin noticed the nasty personality he had with everyone he considered inferior, but definitely the people that Do Won hated and bullied the most were the Hwang brothers. Changbin didn't understand why, he just knew that almost everybody had something against the two boys. "They do bad shit" or "You are going to get bad luck if you talk to them" were some of the things people said. To be honest, the dark haired boy thought that they were just like everyone else, but he was a little scared to get on the bad side of Do Won since he was his first friend there.

  
  
-There go the freaks- one of the guys says attracting Changbin's and Do Won's attention.

  
  
-Innie and Jinnie- Do Won screams with a malicious smile- Are you eating that disgusting food from your restaurant? I thought that shit hole got shut down.

  
  
Changbin looks in the direction they are screaming and sees Hyunjin and avery much alive Jeongin. He feels happy to see the boy without any blood, but the expression on his face after hearing Do Won is the same he had when he appeared to him. Hyunjin grabs his brother’s shoulder and gives a nasty look to the group before walking out of their sight.

  
  
-God, they make me sick- Do Won says putting away his lunch. He looks and Changbin and pushes him with his hand- What about you? You are always quite.

  
  
-I... - Changbin struggles to come up with something, he grabs his stomach and says- I think i'm actually sick. I'll go the infirmary.

  
And before anyone can say something the boy stands up and pretty much runs away.

He enters the school and once he gets in Changbin enters another memory. This time he is on the hallway separating Do Won from Hyunjin, both boys have their uniforms untidy and have a wild expression on their faces. He remembers that Do Won had said something to Hyunjin and that the taller boy had snapped and charged against him. Changbin and some other classmates got in the middle to pull them apart, as to not call the attention of a professor. They succeed and the interest in the fight goes away just like their classmates who return to what they were doing. Do Won goes to the bathroom to put himself together and Changbin stays behind with Hyunjin. The other boy is sitting on the ground and Changbin offers his hand to help him stand up, but Hyunjin just ignores him.

  
  
-Are you okay?- Changbin tries asking.

  
  
-Why do you care? You are just like them-Hyunjin says before walking away.

  
  
The dark haired boy sees that Jeongin is waiting for his brother a few meters from them with a worried expression. He tries to talk to Hyunjin but the boy walks past him. Jeongin turns around and quickly bows down to Changbin as if he is thanking him, then he turns around to catch up with his brother.  
  


Changbin gets into another memory and sees that he is on the rooftop. He remembers he went there to avoid Do Won's presence, Changbin recalls feeling asphyxiated by it. The dark haired boy is lying on the floor reading a book when he hears the creak of the door, he gets up quickly fearing that it's Do Won that found him. But he finds Jeongin's face in its place. The younger boy is holding a napkin to his nose, which seems to be bleeding.

  
  
-Hey- Changbin says a little worried and it makes Jeongin jump- Are you all right?

  
  
Jeongin seems to doubt about answering or getting out of there, but decides to close the door and join the boy on the floor.

  
  
-Just a nose bleed- he says throwing his head back-It happens to me from time to time, don’t worry. What are you doing here?

  
  
-I guess escaping a little bit.

  
  
-From that guy, right? I see that he is always on top of you- Jeongin says lightly.

  
  
-Yeah- Changbin answers scratching his neck.

He feels a little nervous about being with someone new, more because all his interactions with this boy had been with his group bullying him- We haven't been officially presented. I'm Seo Changbin.

  
  
The younger's boys eyes spark and with a big smile he says:

  
  
\- Hwang Jeongin, nice to meet you!

  
  
Changbin finds the boy adorable and they stay there talking peacefully for some time. The dark haired boy notices that this is the first time since he has been in this school, that he feels comfortable talking with someone. Once the bell rings both boys stand up and go their classroom.  
  


The dark haired boy enters another memory. He is again at the rooftop and is waiting for Jeongin to arrive to have lunch together. A little while later the younger boy appears through the door with Hyunjin behind him. It has been their routine for the last few weeks and in the middle Hyunjin started joining them. He said that it was because he doesn’t trust Changbin and is making sure that his brother is fine. The dark haired boy would have felt hurt about this, but he sees that Hyunjin has a point. After all he is the one hanging out with their bullies. Even though, these days his contact with Do Won and his group has gone down to almost zero. Do Won had found out about Changbin lunch dates with the Hwangs and he didn't like one bit. But the boy decided to not do anything about it since he was sure that Changbin would just go back to him after a while, something that hasn’t quite happen yet and won’t happen.

Changbin goes to another memory. Do Won had said that he wanted to talk to him after school and Changbin decided to wait for him at the entrance. Jeongin passes by to say goodbye and the dark haired boy is surprised to see that Hyunjin is not by his side, they usually go home together.

  
  
-Jinnie said something about staying to study for a test that you guys have tomorrow. I offered to wait for him but he told me to go home- the younger boy explains.

  
  
Changbin nods weird out, they don’t have a test tomorrow, but he doesn’t say anything about it to Jeongin and sends him off. He looks at the time on his phone, Do Won is late by twenty minutes now and a bad feeling is starting to grow inside the dark haired boy. Changbin decides to go back into the school just to make sure everything is all right.

  
  
The dark haired boy arrives to the classroom in less than ten minutes. He finds it empty but sees that Do Won and his friend’s bags are still there. He then goes to the library, just to make sure that Hyunjin is actually there studying or doing whatever, but just as he feared, the boy is not there. Trying to keep calm, Changbin tries calling Do Won but he won’t answer. He stands next to a window and hears some hollering from outside, the dark haired doesn’t need to think twice before going to the back of the school.

  
  
Changbin hides in a corner and sees from the distance that Do Won and his group are beating someone on the ground, Hyunjin. Seeing the taller boy curled up into a ball trying to protect himself makes Changbin lose it. He starts screaming with the top of his lungs.

  
  
-PROFESSOR PARK! THEY ARE HERE!

  
  
That makes the group of boys start running in every possible direction to escape from getting a punishment, some pass by Changbin, who is hiding as to not be seen. Once he is sure that they are all gone, he runs to help Hyunjin.

  
At first the taller boy sends him off, but when he tries to get up and feels a pang of pain on his stomach, he accepts Changbin’s help. The dark haired boy makes Hyunjin sit on a bench and then goes to grab his back pack from the floor. Changbin cleans the dirt from it the best he can and then hands it to the taller boy, who looks at him with a wary look.

  
  
-Why are you helping me? They are going to start treating you as a pest- Hyunjin asks with genuine curiosity.

  
  
-Because I’m not like them-the dark haired boy says sitting beside him- I know you don’t trust me, but I swear it's not on my plans to hurt you or Jeongin.

Hyunjin hums and stares in silence at his feet.

-I thought that you and Do Won were friends--he finally says after a while- or something else with the ways he treats you. It's a little creepy to be honest, sorry if that offends you.

  
  
-Not at all- Changbin says gesturing with his hand- I Thought he was my friend, but I can’t be friends with someone like him. I still can’t understand why he treats you this way.

  
  
-I can- Hyunjin answers calmly- it's because of my family's job. To be honest in a parallel universe i might have done the same thing.

  
  
-But why? What does your family do?- Changbin opens his eyes as if he had come to a realization- Oh my god, they are in the mafia, right??

  
  
Hyunjin looks at him to see If he is serious, and when he sees that Changbin is, he starts laughing. A sound that does something to the dark haired boy’s heart.

  
  
-No, you idiot. The mafia, i can’t believe it- the taller boy says between laughs- It's more complicated and difficult to explain than that.

  
  
-Okay, explain me- Changbin says looking at Hyunjin directly in the eyes.

  
  
The taller boy is surprised and embarrassed to find someone that is actually interested enough to ask and not just judge him without knowing anything. Hyunjin proceeds to explain how their family takes care of erasing memories, how it works, who does it. He talks for a while, with Changbin asking some questions there and there. Once he is done, the tall boy keeps his sight on his hands nervous about what Changbin might think about it.

  
  
-That's actually pretty cool to be honest- it’s what finally says--I don’t understand why you don’t like it. You are some kind of warlock, that’s amazing.

  
  
-It isn't to be honest--Hyunjin says shaking his head- Innie thinks we help people move on by doing this, but I think it’s the opposite. Erasing people's memories just hurt them.

  
  
-Why?

  
  
-In the beginning I used to think in the same way as Jeongin and it remained like that until a case where a guy requested to forget his fiancé who had passed away- Hyunjin's gaze gets a little distant- He thought that would stop the pain he felt, but it only made it worse. It made him feel as if he was missing something vital in his life; it hit him so bad that he ended up killing himself because he couldn't bear that emptiness. That case made me realize that what we do is not helpful.

  
  
-But your brother thinks that it does help.

  
  
-Yes- Hyunjin says nodding- Innoe has always had a more innocent look on life. He tries to see the good in everything and everyone. I'm afraid of what might become of him after I graduate.

  
  
-Why?- Changbin asks.

  
  
-I want to leave the family business and find my own path. I know Jeongin wants to keep on working there, but I don’t think I can bear it for much longer. It makes sad to think that I’m betraying my family though.

  
  
The dark haired boy nods at that, he can understand that feeling well.

  
  
-Its not the same thing as you- he starts saying scratching his neck- but I can sort of get what you are saying . My parents went through a rough divorce. They tried everything to get my sister and me in their favor and that made us see that they didn’t care about us. They only care about who would win. In the end we came here to live with an aunt, away from them. Even though sometimes I feel like we betrayed our family by moving away, i knew that things couldn't go back to the way they were and that the only solution was to move on somehow.

  
  
  
The boys stay in silence for a few second and anxiety starts to build up inside Changbin, he is thinking that he shouldn’t have talked.

  
  
-You are right- Hyunjin says calming the dark haired boy. He looks and Changbin right in the eyes- Thank you for giving me a chance to explain.

  
  
That makes Changbin’s heart jump once again and he feels heat going to his face.

  
-It's nothing--he says covering his face- Does this mean that now you are going to talk during lunch time?

  
  
Hyunjin laughs and promises to try his best.

  
  
-How did you find me?- he asks standing up.

A little hiss comes because of the pain, but it isn’t terrible.

  
  
-Oh, because we have an exam tomorrow and I wanted to ask for your notes- Changbin says grabbing his and Hyunjin's backpacks.

  
  
The taller boy blushes a little because of the lie he told to his brother.

  
  
-I wanted to buy Jeongin a cake to celebrate that he did well in his exams- he starts explaining as they walk to the entrance of the school- but while I was waiting, Do won's cult found me and drag me to the back. You know the rest.

  
  
Changbin frowns and is furious at himself for being in their company for so long. He gets an idea.

  
  
\- How about we buy the cake now?- Changbin asks- I can walk you home to make sure you are fine.

  
  
Hyunjin nods turning his gaze upfront.

  
  
-How about you come and eat the cake with us?-he asks blushing a little.

  
  
Changbin accepts with a big smile and both boys, now friends, start walking downtown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part one from the flashbacks 
> 
> tell me what you thinj in the comments, thank you for reading!! (*ˊᗜˋ*)/ᵗᑋᵃᐢᵏ ᵞᵒᵘ*
> 
> love u all, happy holidays


	8. Maze of Memories P.t 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everybody, chapter number 8. We are getting closer to the end

Changbin sees how the sun goes down and the starry sky starts to take place. He is still trapped inside his memories, this time it's one where he is on the rooftop of the brother's restaurant. The boys decided to celebrate New Year by spending the night together. Until that moment they were listening to music and simply enjoying the afternoon.

  
  
-Are you sure your sister doesn’t have a problem with you staying here?- Hyunjin asks bringing the dark haired boy back to reality.

  
  
Changbin turns his head to see his friend. It's been a year since he had met Hyunjin and Jeongin and he couldn't be happier about it. The presence of the brother's in his life has become so prominent that Changbin can’t imagine what it would be without them. His days used to be so dull and uninteresting, not to mention that Do Won’s presence drained his energy. Now his former classmate is like a mosquito that comes to bother him from time to time, although the bullying to the brother’s became a little bit more on the nose. Do Won and his group would bother the boys even for the tiniest stuff. Changbin felt guilty about this, but Jeongin told him that it doesn’t matter. He values his friendship more than a couple of insults.

  
  
-Yeah, she is going to be with her boyfriend anyway- the dark haired boy answers gesturing with his hand, he notices that Jeongin isn’t there- Where is your brother?

-he is getting some food and his camera I think- Hyunjin says staring at the sky- isn’t it crazy how we didn’t even know each other at the beginning of this year?

-Yeah- Changbin replies looking at the taller boy- and now here we are.

-Here we are- Hyunjin repeats smiling at him.

Even though the friendship of the brothers meant a great change to Changbin, he recognizes that Hyunjin’s presence brought the greatest change for him. It didn’t take long for the dark haired boy to realize that he had developed some romantic feelings for the older brother. But for the sake of keeping everything as it is, Changbin tries his best to bury them, even though it’s difficult to do when he has the most beautiful boy in the world lying right next to him. Thankfully to him, at that moment Jeongin comes back with some snacks and some soju.

-Aren’t you like sixteen?- Changbin asks taking the bottles away from the younger boy hands.

-Technically, in a couple of hours i'll be seventeen-Jeongin says grabbing one bottle back and opening- And I won’t drink too much, just enough to have fun. 

Hyunjin just shakes his head and grabs a bottle too and a little later the three boys are quite tipsy. They stay on the rooftop until the clock hits 00:15 and then go downstairs to get more food. The brother’s family is talking care of the restaurant and so they are by themselves. Hyunjin and Changbin trip and tumbles over a couple of times trying to get to the kitchen, which only brings a staring of laughs from them. Whey thy fall for the seventh time Jeongin instructs them to stay where they are, he is going to take care of the food.

His brother and Changbin stay right where they fell down, with their backs touching each other. Changbin can feel the weight and heat coming from Hyunjin and he can also feel the butterflies in his stomach. He turns his head a little and finds Hyunjin's face pretty close, which makes him blush. The dark haired boy doesn’t know if it’s the alcohol or what, but he finds himself saying:

-Hyunjin, I’ve been observing you these last days and arrived to the conclusion that you would look sexy but soft in a lighter hair color. Like a light brown, a beautiful caramel.

The taller boy stares at Changbin speechless. His face becomes a blushing mess and he starts mumbling something incoherent while looking at the ground. Changbin laughs softly and is about to say something else when Jeongin comes back. There is an awkward moment of silence that the younger boy connects to his brother red face, he smiles sheepishly and pulls out his camera.

-Pose, I want a picture- Jeongin says gesturing with his hand.

Changbin and Hyunjin look at each other confused and then they start to laugh, the alcohol still going strong in their system. The taller boy puts his hand over Changbin’s nervously. The dark haired boy feels the touch burning him and smiles brightly to himself.

A couple of hours later the boys have fallen asleep, exhausted from the improvised karaoke they made up. Changbin wakes up feeling the need to use the bathroom; he sees his surroundings and finds the two brothers hugging and smiles lovingly. The dark haired boy stands up quietly and gets out of the room.

But outside he finds the grey corridor from earlier. Changbin looks behind him and finds that the door is gone.

But outside he finds the grey corridor from earlier. Changbin looks behind him and finds that the door is gone. The dark haired boy soon realizes that the memories from that year must be over and he needs to move on to the next period. Feeling a little bit stranded changing starts walking forward and a little later he encounters the next door. This time is has 2014 written over it and without losing too much time, he goes in.

Changbin opens his eyes. He is sitting in front of a computer which has multiple tabs open. On the desk is a notebook with a bunch of different universities and careers written down, a lot of them are strikethrough. The dark haired boy remembers that he is now on the last year of high school and he is trying to figure out what the hell he is going to be his future. Changbin feels the same frustration he felt when he was eighteen and decides to get away from the computer for a moment. He looks at the time and day, its Sunday ten P.M. He is not tired at all and decides to go to the convenient store that is a few blocks away to buy some snacks and waste a little bit of energy on the process. Changbin questions if he should text the brothers to see if they want to hang out since they don’t live that far away, but decides against it. It’s probable that both boys were working on the restaurant and some rest would be the best for them.

Sneaking out of his house to not wake up his aunt and sister, Changbin heads to the convenient store. He walks taking in the night breeze, just feeling in peace with himself for a once since this college business started to mess with his head.

But his luck is quite unfortunate. Coming right out of a corner is Do Won, who by the way is tripping on his feet seems drunk. Changbin tries to walk past him unnoticed, and he thinks he made it, until he hears his classmate calling him. The dark haired keeps walking, maybe he can play it off. But soon he feels someone grabbing his hand and is face to face with Do Won. Changbin scoffs pissed off.

  
  
-Don’t bother me Do Won- he says prying his hand away from his classmate grasp.

  
  
-Woah, Woah. No one is bothering anyone Binnie- Do Won says slugging his words- How about we go and get a drink, hang out like the old times.

  
  
-No fucking way- Changbin resumes walking- We have school tomorrow, just go home Do Won.

  
  
-Yeah, Yeah. Whatever- his classmate starts walking besides the dark haired boy, which utterly annoys the latter- I see that you still care about me, Binnie.

  
  
That makes Changbin stop dead on his track. He doubts for a mili second to turn around without saying anything and just go straight Home. But he is tired of having to deal with Do Won, so the boy decides that it’s better to get this over for once, even of Do Won isn’t in the best state to listen.

  
  
-Do Won, i'll say this clearly, so hear me well- Changbin starts looking at his classmate directly in the eyes- I don’t want or have any interest to be associated with you. I'm aware that you have some sort of thing for me, but I recommend you to move on. Don’t talk to me, don’t try look out for me. If you want to bully me go ahead, but don’t treat me as if we were friends cause we are not and we'll never be. Understood?

  
  
Do Won stares at him thinking for a couple of seconds and then starts laughing uncontrollable bending forward. Once he incorporates, Changbin notices that Do Won's expression seems more awake and serious now.

  
  
-You think i'm stupid Changbin?- he says whipping a tear from his eye- I know you are just saying this because you like Hwang Hyunjin, and by the look on your face it seems I just hit in the nail.

  
  
The dark haired boy stares at Do Won in shock, he was so sure that his feelings for Hyunjin were completely conceal. Do Won takes a few steps until he is in front of Changbin and putting a hand in his shoulder he whispers:

  
  
-I know you think you are in love with him, but in the end you are just going to end running to me. Good night, Binnie.

  
  
And with that, Do Won goes away just like he appeared, leaving Changbin behind. The dark haired boy hurries to the convenient store and buys the first bag of chips he grabs, his heart still racing from Do Won's threat. Changbin is so lost on his thoughts that he barely misses Jeongin walking past him. The younger boy walks with his head down and has headphones on; Changbin catches up with him quickly curious about why is he outside at this time. When he touches Jeongin's shoulder, the boy jumps terrified, something that doesn't sit well with Changbin.

  
  
-It's me Innie- he says softly to calm down the younger- What are you doing out at this time?

  
  
Jeongin seems anxious and looks around nervously; he plays with the rim of his hoodie to the point where Changbin wonders how it doesn’t have a Hole yet.

  
  
-Just walking to clear my mind- he says, the boy sounds incredibly tired- What are you doing here?

  
  
-The same as you- Changbin answers crossing his arms. He doesn’t like the aspect of his friend--Are you okey?

  
  
-Yes. Don't worry about me Changbin- the dark haired boy is already doing it- I'll go home now, you should do the same. See you tomorrow.

  
  
And without letting Changbin say anything else, the younger boy starts walking in the opposite direction quickly. Feeling utterly confused about everything that went down since he left Home, Changbin turns around to go back. But instead of the street where he was, now it is the school bathroom.

Hyunjin is next to him washing his hands. He looks at Changbin through the mirror with a worried expression.

-I think Jeongin hates me- he says with pain in his voice.

The dark haired boy denies fervently with his head.

-I know he’s been acting a little weird lately, but he doesn’t hate you- Changbin says with conviction- C’mon Hyunjin, you are his favorite person in this world. He doesn’t hate you.

-You can’t be sure about that. What if he is mad because I won’t be working on the restaurant after we finish high school?-Hyunjin asks turning around and crossing his arms.

-I seriously doubt that. Don’t worry, maybe he is a little sad about you and me graduating, but that’s all- Changbin replies petting Hyunjin’s hair. He can’t help but notice how soft and delicate it is.

Even though the dark haired boy is trying his best to calm Hyunjin about his brother’s latest behavior, he can’t help but feel worried. Since that day outside the convenient store, Jeongin has been acting strange. He is distant and constantly looks like he hasn’t been sleeping well at all. Changbin has no idea why and neither does Hyunjin, they both lost in the matter. They have tried to ask the younger boy what’s wrong, but he just evades them and says that everything is all right. The boys know for sure that that is lie, but they don’t want to push Jeongin for answers.

Changbin removes his hand from Hyunjin’s head and says that they should go to class. The taller boy nods and they exit the bathroom.

With that Changbin goes to another memory. He is on his house having dinner with Mina. The television is on and there is news report about Do Won’s father company being investigated for a bunch of illegal business, including prostitution. Both siblings look at news surprise.

-Isnt that the company of your classmates family?- Mina asks mixing her food.

-Yes- Changbin answers quietly.

He knew that his classmate family had to be a little fucked up for him to be the way he is, but he never expected this amount. Changbin eats his food watching the tv intensely, he wonders how did they found out all of this and decides to ask Mina about it.

-Well, the reporters must have done months and months of investigation since this is a big deal. Maybe they even had to go infiltrated on the company, like spies.

This little and probably off answer stirs something in Changbin’s mind. He could do that. Once he finishes eating, the boy goes to his room and starts investigating about Journalism careers. Changbin grabs his phone and when turns around he finds himself in another memory.

He is with Jeongin this time. They are on the rooftop, just like the first time they talked to each other. Changbin is excited because he has already decide what he wants for his future and wants to tell Jeongin about it because he has a plan to lift the younger’s mood.

-Why are we here? Jeongin asks softly. He looks around and gives a little smile it’s been a while since we had lunch in this place.

-You are right-Changbin says nodding- I called you here because I want to asks you for a favor. After I finish high school, I want to become a journalist. The university I want to go has an entrance exam, to which I’m gonna need some help to prepare for. I want to know if you want help me.

-Why me and not my brother?- the younger boys asks with a playful smile.

Changbin blushes and stutters for his answer.

-We…well, two things- he says lifting his hand- First, I want to surprise Hyunjin. Second, I know you are going through a rough time. I thought that it would be good for you to have something to distract you a little. What do you say?

Jeongin stays silent for a while and then smiles softly to his friend, just as if he is saying thank you.

-Okay, ill do it. But I have one condition-he says getting serious-If you pass the exam, which you are going to do, you have to confess to my bother.

The dark haired boy opens his mouth incredulous and opens his eyes in shock. He is about to asks how does He know about it, but Jeongin beats him.

-Its super obvious and I think its mutual- the younger boy says laughing.

-You don’t have a problem with it?- Changbin asks a little scared.

-Not at all. as long as you don’t hurt each other, I couldn’t be happier about you being together.

Changbin can’t hold it and throws himself at Jeongin in a hug. He whispers “Thank you” again and again. He lets go the younger to look at his face and sees that he is smiling. The dark haired boy feels relieved to see this expression on his face; he didn’t know how much he missed it.

After that they finish their lunch and get up to leave the rooftop.

Just like the other times, crossing the door leads Changbin to another memory. This time it’s his house. By all the notes and photocopies on the table, he assumes he is already preparing for the entrance exam. Jeongin is with him marking some pages from a book, but the sound of the TV distracts the younger. Changbin observes how his friend starts trembling when the picture of Do Won’s father appears on the screen; the title under it says that all the charges against him have been dropped. The dark haired boy frowns when he sees this; it’s obvious that the man have pulled some strings for that. _The father is just as repulsive as the son_ he thinks.

-Changbin-the younger boy calls him without taking his sight form the Tv- If you become a journalist, can you make a promise?

-Sure, what is it?

Jeongin turns around to see him; his face has an expression that Changbin can’t determinate. It’s a mix of pain and sadness.

\- Can you promise me that you’ll fight to reveal the truth, even against people like him?- the younger boys asks, but it sounds more like he is begging.

Changbin doesn’t understand why would that matter to Jeongin, but he promises it anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like it, leave a comment telling me what you think. I hope you have a nice new years eve (even though we all know its pretty shitty)


	9. Maze of Memories P.t3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: suicide and grief//mild sexual content

-Hey Changbin, are you still with me?- Jeongin asks waving his hand in front of the shorter boy's face.

  
  
The younger boy had brought Changbin there after he had taken the entrance exam of the university. The dark haired boy left the building pale and shaking like a leave. Jeongin being afraid of his friend passing out from being sleep deprive and anxious, decided to invite him a cup of tea and something to eat. It was also a good way to celebrate all those afternoons they spend studying for this, for which Changbin was hyper grateful.

  
  
-I think I fucked up every single answer- the dark haired boy replies staring into the air concerned- Oh god, what do I do if I don’t pass?? I don’t have a plan b Innie.

  
  
-Don’t worry-Jeongin says while drinking his coffee- You were more than prepared. It's going to be fine, now please eat something before you die.

  
  
Changbin stares at the pastries before him and feels his stomach protesting, he grabs the nearest and starts to eat it. It has chocolate and Changbin is sure that Hyunjin would love it; that makes him realizes how much he had been longing for the presence of the taller boy. When the date of the exam began to draw closer, the dark haired boy became more reclusive and went out on rare occasions. The only contact he had with his social life was through Jeongin and it was only because the younger was helping him to study. The boys, due Changbin's wish to surprise Hyunjin if he got into the university, kept the whole scheme in secret. It pained Changbin to have to turned down Hyunjin a couple of times, be he thought that it was worth it; besides it was only for three weeks.

  
  
-Does Hyunjin hate me?- Changbin asks with fear.

  
  
-Nah- Jeongin says grabbing another pastry- Actually; he thinks that you are avoiding him because you have a girlfriend.

  
  
Changbin chokes on what he is eating and starts coughing. Jeongin laughs and passes him a napkin.

  
  
-I can't believe how stupid both of you can be- He says shaking his head- Why didn't you want to tell him about the exam?

  
  
The dark haired boy is able of breathing normally again and Inhales deeply.

  
  
-I'm not sure to be honest--he answers scratching his neck- I want to impress him. I want him to look at me and say "this guy in amazing, maybe I can give him an opportunity". I don’t know, it's dumb.  
  


Jeongin stares at him in silence nodding; he takes a sip from his coffee and finally smiles showing his braces.

  
  
-I don’t think it's dumb- he reassures Changbin- It's going to be fine Binnie, everything is going to be fine.

  
  
-Okay, I’ll trust you- Changbin says smiling. Then he thinks for a second and asks the younger boy- How are you?

  
  
His friend is taken aback by the question. He takes a bit of time before answering.

  
  
-I feel better- Jeongin smiles at him- Actually helping you helped me.

  
  
-Do you want to talk about what happened?

  
  
-Maybe in the future-the younger boy says gesturing with his hand-What i do want to talk about is how you are going to confess to my brother, because you know, you are passing that exam and you promised me.

  
  
Changbin swallows the rest of the pastry and finishes his tea.

  
  
-How about you bury me alive?- he asks covering his face.

  
  
-I think that the school festival is great set up for that- Jeongin says completely ignoring Changbin's turmoil. He finishes his coffee and stands up to leave.

  
  
-I hate you so much- Changbin also gets up and ruffles the younger boy's hair, which makes Jeongin giggle.

  
  
The two boys leave the coffee and that makes Changbin enter another memory.

The dark haired boy is now in the school grounds. The sky is dark and there is music in the air. _I'm at the school festival_ Changbin notices after walking around a corner and seeing some tents with games and food stalls. He is trying to get something for Hyunjin to make amends for the past weeks, but his phone vibrates with a notification of a new mail.

The dark haired boy opens his eyes big when he reads the address and even bigger when he reads that it's an acceptance mail. Then he starts running to find Jeongin, leaving the idea of buying something to eat behind. Changbin finds the younger boy over the crowd and throws himself wrapping the boy with his arms, making Jeongin lose his balance and almost fall to the floor.

  
  
-What the hell dude???-his friend asks irritated trying to free himself form Changbin's arms.

  
  
-I PASSED THE EXAM INNIE- the dark haired boy screams letting go and giving his cellphone to Jeongin to read the mail.

  
  
When the other boy does it he also starts screaming.

  
  
-I KNEW IT. DIDN’T I TELL YOU??- Jeongin smile is big and honest- You need to tell my brother about it. Like right now.

  
  
-Do you know where he is??- Changbin says grabbing his phone and shooting a text message to the taller boy.

  
  
A phone rings in Jeongin's jacket and the younger boy takes it out. Changbin notices that it's Hyunjin's phone.

  
  
-Do you have it?- He asks confused.

  
  
Jeongin nods and puts the cellphone in vibration mode.

  
  
-Yeah, Hyunjin just went inside to grab something from his classroom and told me to look after it because he is afraid of losing it.

  
  
Changbin accepts the explanation and focuses on the part that Hyunjin is in their classroom. He tells Jeongin that he is going inside to meet him and tell him about the acceptance. The younger boy raises his hands to give Changbin two thumbs up and says that he'll be waiting over the food stalls.

  
  
The dark haired boy goes inside the school and runs quickly the set of stairs to his classroom floor. He walks down the hallway with his heart in his throat, suddenly feeling nervous about what Hyunjin might say. There are some students here and there, most of them going inside the classroom to have some privacy. An image flashes through the dark haired boy mind where he sees Hyunjin and himself kissing like those couples, but he shakes his head to focus when he arrives to his classroom door. Counting to three he opens it and finds a lonely Hyunjin retrieving a jacket from his locker. The tall boy turns his head to see who has entered the room and scoffs when he sees Changbin.

  
  
-Have you decided to finally stop ignoring me?- He asks closing the locker door with a _baam_.

  
  
_Salty_ Changbin thinks also closing the classroom door. He slowly walks to where his friend is.

  
  
-I wasn't really ignoring you- he starts. When he sees Hyunjin's murderous gaze, the dark haired boy continues quickly- I just needed to be focused on passing the entrance exam for my university.

  
  
-Wait, what?

  
  
-Yeah, i know. Let me explain everything, Hyunjin- Changbin says pointing at their desks.

  
  
Both boys take seat and Changbin starts telling him everything, from how he got the idea, the way Jeongin helped him, to the day he had the exam and finally when he receive the acceptance. The dark haired boy even tells him that he asked Jeongin to help him to distract the boy from whatever was happening to him.

  
  
-It did help him a little-Hyunjin recognizes- He still acts a little weird around me at home, but aside from that he is like his usual self most of the time. Thank you for that Changbin.

  
  
-You don’t have to thank me- the dark haired boy says scratching his neck- I’m sorry for being so shady, i just wanted to surprise you.

  
  
-And you did!- the taller boy says opening his eyes, he then blushed a little and lowers his gaze- To be honest, i though that you started dating someone and didn’t say anything because you were embarrassed to be my friend.

  
  
-Jeongin told me you thought something like that- Changbin says softly. His heart melts when he sees Hyunjin's ears become red as cherries- I would never do that, i mean, the part of being embarrassed to be with you. In any way.

  
  
Changbin heart is beating like crazy when Hyunjin lifts his eyes to look at him surprised. _This is it, this the moment to tell you how I feel_ the boy thinks.

-Hyunjin, there's... - he starts but stops immediately after hearing some screams and bangs against the walls from the hallway.  
  


Both friends look at each other alerted and stand up from their seats. The screaming gets clearer and closer and they realize its Do Won and his group and they seem to be marching toward the classroom.

  
  
-Oh C'mon- Hyunjin protests putting his chair back in place to hide the fact that he was sitting there-Just one day without him, that’s all I ask. What do we do? If we go out now they are going to bother or chase us.

  
  
The dark haired boy thinks for a second with his gaze going frantically all over the room, stopping in the closet where they keep the cleaning tools for the classroom. He quickly goes there and opens it, the space is small but they can fit and signals Hyunjin to get in quickly. Once he is inside, Changbin accommodates himself how he can and closes the door just seconds before the group enters the classroom.

  
-There's no one here?- one of the boys ask.

  
  
-Better for us, we can smoke without worries now- another says.

  
  
Changbin and Hyunjin a stay as silent as they can, but the dark haired boy can feel his heart in his ears and is afraid that Hyunjin can hear it too. They are extremely close: Changbin has both his arms grabbing Hyunjin's to not fall down and one of the long legs from the latter is in the middle of Changbin's legs. Every time Hyunjin moves a little he touches the dark haired boy crotch, making Changbin shiver and get hard.

  
  
-Hey, hey! I think I saw Kim and Park getting inside the classroom next door. Should be go and take a look?

  
  
-Shut up pervert.

  
  
Changbin feels like he is going to scream at any time, his face feels hot and he is trying his best to not moan or grunt, but Hyunjin just keeps moving. So subtle yet so much at the same time for Changbin. Hyunjin's perfume invades the closet and drowns Changbin, making everything just a harder and difficult to ignore. Both boys try to not look at each other since their faces just a couple inches away. Changbin wonders if Hyunjin is aware of him having an erection or the way his breath is becoming erratic. He wants to look at his friend in the eyes and beg to be touch, but this isn't the way he wants to reveal his feelings to Hyunjin.

  
  
-Have you seen Innie, Jinnie and Binnie?-they hear Do Won ask.

  
  
The boys freeze at the mention of their names.

  
  
-The trio of freaks? I think I saw them in the back where the games are.

  
  
-Should we go after them?- one boy asks enthusiastically.

  
  
-Nah, there are too many people. I don’t want anyone bothering later- they hear Do Won say.

  
  
-Dude you are leaving a trail of ashes on the floor--one guy reprimands another.

  
  
-Should I clean it up? There are brooms here.

  
  
At that Changbin and Hyunjin's heart drop to the floor. If they are discovered, they are pretty much dead. Changbin can feel Hyunjin tense his body and tries his best to ignore the sensation that gives him.

  
  
-Just step on it- Do Won says, his voice getting further- I'm bored, let’s go.

  
  
And they hear steps getting away and out of the room, after a few seconds they hear the door closing. The boys are still on guard and keep quiet until some minutes go by, after that they deem that is safe to come out. Hyunjin opens the door and gets out, he inhales deeply and sits on the floor. Changbin takes advantage that he isn’t looking at him and takes off his jacket to cover his crotch and awkwardly gets out too. He can feel his face getting hotter and hotter and knows that he has to do something with his boner.

  
  
-God that was terrifying- Hyunjin says standing up.

  
  
-Yeah- Changbin answers shortly, only thinking about the little problem he has down there.

  
  
-Anyway, going back to what we were talking about- the tall boy turns around to see him and smiles- I never said congratulations, so congratulations on making it Changbin. I'm sure you are going to be a great journalist.

Hyunjin's praise makes the short boy blush even more (and makes him even harder). He mumbles a "thank you" and says that he has to use the bathroom and that he will find him and Jeongin in the backyard once he is done. Changbin pretty much runs away from the classroom after that without even hearing a response from Hyunjin.

The dark haired boy enters the bathroom sneakily as to not call anyone’s attention on him. Changbin thanks god because the bathroom is empty, he checks under every stall to make sure no one is inside and gets in the one that’s further away form the entrance. He sits down on the toilet and tries to think about disgusting or sad things to make his boner go away, but is useless because every single image from his mind transforms back to Hyunjin. _Hyunjin in the closet, Hyunjin near him, Hyunjin’s perfume, Hyunjin’s leg up his crotch…_ it hurts and Changbin thinks fuck it while unbuttoning his trousers with desperation. He puts his hand inside his underwear and starts rubbing himself. He doesn’t tease or takes his time to enjoy it; he just needs it to go away. Changbin lets his imagination run wild and pictures that Hyunjin is also there, watching him.

_-Do you need some help with that? -_ He imagines the tall boy saying with a teasing smile.

Changbin nods and takes out his cock to start rubbing it up and down with intensity. He imagines that Hyunjin orders him to stand up and put his hands against the door. The dark haired boy does it still touching himself, but in his mind the one touching him is Hyunjin. He imagines his friends body against him, his breath on his nape and oh god, his perfume surrounding them. In his mind Hyunjin’s pace starts to go faster and Changbin can feel heat accumulating on his lower back and his breath shattering.

-Oh my god…Hyunjin, Hyunjin- he says aloud without caring anymore about hiding what he is doing- God I want you Hyunjin.

Biting his hands to prevent a moan from coming out of his mouth, Changbin bites his hand hard. Just as hard as he is cums over the stall door. The dark haired boy feels lightheaded for a few seconds while regaining his composure. He stares at the white liquid on the door feeling a little disgusted and ashamed with himself, he takes some paper and cleans it up before getting out of the stall to wash his hands.

He looks at himself on the mirror and shakes his head. _How the hell do I face him now?_ Changbin thinks staring at the bite mark on his hand. He tries to not think too much and walks away from the bathroom, failing to notice that someone else is coming out from the stall next to his.

The dark haired boy goes back to the school backyard where the festival is still going strong. He walks around a little and finds Jeongin eating a hot dog by himself on a bench. The younger boy spots him and waves for Changbin to go there.

-I thought Hyunjin was going to be with you- he says while sitting down.

-He was here just minutes ago- Jeongin nods and finishes his hot dog- But he was in a hurry saying that he had to go and get something before a store closes.

-Did he tell which store?

-No, but he said it was a couple of blocks away- Jeongin answers taking a phone from his pocket and waving it- He forgot to grab his phone too. Do you want to try to find him? I’ll call you if he comes back.

-Okay, let’s do that- Changbin agrees and stands up to go.

But Jeongin grabs his arm to say something more.

-Changbin- the younger boy starts, his voice small- After you and Hyunjin graduate, are we still going to be friends like now?

The dark haired boy looks at Jeongin curiously and sees that the boy has a worried expression on his face.

-Of course we are going to still be friends Innie- he says grabbing one his friends hand- You and you brother are very dear to me, I won’t stop being your friend just because we are no longer together at school.

At this Jeongin gives him a small smile and tells him that he can go now. Changbin feels a little guilty to do it, but Jeongin reassures him that he is okay. The dark haired boy starts walking in the direction of the school entrance but before going out he turns around to look at his friend one last time. He sees how Jeongin takes out a phone and reads something before getting up from the bench and walking away. It’s all super-fast and Changbin turns again to walk and find Hyunjin.

The dark haired boy thinks about how the cellphone from where Jeongin read something seemed to be Hyunjin’s, but he can be certain due to the distance and concentrates on what he has to do.

After fifteen minutes of walking without any success in finding Hyunjin and no calls from Jeongin, the dark haired boy decides to go back to school. Once there he notices that everything is more toned down than before and that a lot people are running to the back of the school. Changbin gets a bad feeling from this and takes his phone out while hurrying up to where a crowd is forming. He sees some girls crying and looking scared and he tries calling Jeongin to know what happened. There is an unsettling silence surrounding the air and Changbin is able to hear the song that Jeongin has a ringtone, its coming from where the crown is. He walks slowly towards it. He is afraid to look at what is in the middle.

-They are saying they saw him jump from the roof- Changbin hears a girl say.

_The rooftop?_ The dark haired boy thinks looking at it feeling dazed. He can’t be sure, but Changbin sees a person moving in the shadows. A person that looks similar to Do Won.

-Isn’t he one of the brothers that everyone bullies?- Changbin hears another person ask.

That takes him out from his trance and he joins forces to go to the front of the crown, even though he wishes he had never done it. There, in the middle of a pool of blood is laying the inert body of Jeongin with his eyes open and his face covered in red. Changbin doesn’t understand. That can’t be his friend, he saw him less than twenty minutes ago. Jeongin was smiling, he was talking to him. The dark haired boy feels something coming up from his throat and runs away from the crowd, from that body that is his friend, and throws up near a tree. He empties his stomach with tears rolling down his cheeks. Changbin doesn’t know if it is from the pain or because…

_Jeongin can’t be dead, he couldn’t have jumped from there_ he thinks sitting down still shocked. _I could have stayed with him, why did I leave him?_ Changbin’s mind doesn’t shut up, its only when he sees Hyunjin coming in the distance with a cake box is his hand that the dark haired boy reacts. He stands up and runs to the taller boy to stop him from coming closer.

_Hyunjin can’t see him like_ this it’s the only thing that matters to Changbin now.

-Hey, what’s going on? There are ambulances at the entrance -Hyunjin asks still walking to where the crowd is- Did someone get hurt?

-Hyunjin stop, please- Changbin pleads him grabbing him by the arms.

The taller boy looks at him confused and some paramedics pass beside them with a stretcher and a black body bag. Hyunjin looks at it shock.

-Someone is dead?- he asks escaping from Changbin’s hands and running to the crowd.

Some people recognize Hyunjin and let him go through, Changbin grabs his head and crouches on the floor breaking down when he hears the screams of his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry for this


	10. Hi stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 10 everybody. Thank so much fot he support. Love u

The rest of the memories from that year pass by the speed of light. Heartbroken, Changbin can only grasps some words and images here and there. But he remembers everything clearly: how Hyunjin stopped going to the school, how tried to convince him to come back. Do Won's mocking demeanor about Jeongin's death. The lack of empathy people had about the tragedy. Hyunjin started attending their classes again, but it was just as if he wasn’t there and Changbin couldn't do anything about it. Their graduation came by in the blink of an eye and it was joyless and painful; Changbin and Hyunjin left the school with the intention of never putting a feet back in there again. Christmas and New Year ’s Eve were the complete opposite of what had been the year before; whereas the three friends spent the night laughing, now Hyunjin and Changbin were spending them each by their self’s.

  
  
When summer came around both boys came to the conclusion that being in the presence of the other was too painful to bear. They began to hang out together less and less, until they only saw each other when they crossed paths on the street. Changbin remembers how he went to sleep every night missing the two brothers and blaming himself for not doing anything to prevent what happened.

  
  
College was starting and Changbin was grateful to have something in his life that could distract him from the non stopping pain. Mina proposed him to move to an apartment closer to the city centre. Changbin knowing that everything he once had there was gone, accepted ready to move on. He didn’t call Hyunjin to tell him and neither did the other boy contact him to talk about how was his life.

It was one afternoon the day before the moving, when the dark haired boy went to the convenience store that he casually found Hyunjin there. The boys exchanged some awkward words while they shopped. Once they were done they stood outside of the store in silence, not knowing well what to do. They were now more strangers than friends.

  
  
Changbin realized that this was his last chance of seeing the boy he loved in person before moving far away and decided to tell Hyunjin this.

  
  
-I see- the tall boy said looking down at his shoes- I think it’s a good idea. It will be easier to travel to your university and you'll be away from this place.

  
  
There was a hint of pain in his voice that Changbin perceived.

  
  
-But it doesn’t mean I can’t come and visit- he said scratching his neck and sounding nervous- If you want me to visit you I’ll do it Jinnie.

  
  
-No- Hyunjin answered looking at Changbin directly in the eyes- I'd prefer you don't. It would be too painful to prologue something that is already dying. I don’t want to say good bye to you again and again and see how every time the visits become more erratic.

  
  
Changbin wants to dispute that and opens his mouth, but the pained gaze of Hyunjin told him not to do it. He knows that what his friend is saying is truth.

  
  
-We'll see each other again Hyunjin, i promise--it’s the only thing he feels he can say.

  
  
The tall lowers his gaze back to his shoes and squeezes his plastic bag with force.

  
  
-I just want you to promise me something--he says not daring to meet Changbin's gaze- You won’t forget about Jeongin or me. Promise me that you'll at least keep the good moments we have of each other, that you'll keep my brother alive in your memories even if we don’t ser each other ever again.

  
  
Changbin looks up to the night sky fighting back the tears that want to come out and feels how his heart breaks.

  
  
-I promise I won’t forget about Jeongin and you.

  
  
And with that both boys went their separate ways, without looking back or saying good bye.

  
  
Changbin sees the grey door and crossed it feeling empty. He has now left the door of the year 2015. Knowing what he has to do now, the boy walks and walks until he finds the last door, the one that has the number 2019.

  
Ready to face what really happened that night the dark haired boy enters without any doubts.

Changbin opens his eyes to find that he is in the living room of his current apartment. He is writing something of his computer; it’s a report about Do Won's family. The dark haired boy looks around to find hundreds of post it’s and notes about the company of his former classmate. Timelines, deals, contacts, demands and trials. There is a note and remark for every little detail.

  
  
Ever since the day that Jeongin supposedly killed himself the dark haired boy couldn't take the shadow he saw on the rooftop from his mind. That and the reaction that Jeongin had when he saw Do Won's father in TV lead him to start investigate, just like those journalists back then.

  
  
It wasn’t easy and it took him a lot of years, but Changbin was able to find a lot of dirt on both father and son. The evidence and witnesses were enough to finally put his former classmate family in a proper trial and hopefully, behind the bars. But aside from that Changbin only has one objective in his mind, to make Do Won confess if he had something to do with Jeongin's death. He thought that by doing that maybe he could do something for his younger friend, and also bring some peace for Hyunjin.

  
  
It's been almost 5 years since he last saw him and Changbin is afraid to admit that his feeling for Hyunjin are still Intact. A lot of times he thought of visiting the restaurant to see If his the tall boy was still there, but every time he was about to do it his body got paralyzed. Eventually Changbin gave up and decided that he'll face the other boy once he had exposed the truth about Do Won's family, and that day was pretty close. Right now Changbin is typing the last testimony of a witness that was a former employee of the Kim Corporation. The boy had been writing nonstop for about 6 hours now and his stomach is starting to hurt from the pain, so he decides to go and buy something, that way he can also get some fresh air.

  
  
He crosses his apartment door and is now outside of the market with a full bag in his hand that nearly drops when he sees the person that just passes by his side. Person turns around with a surprised expression that soon turns into a grin.

  
  
-Changbin? Oh my god, it’s been such a long time since the last time I saw you- Do Won says putting a hand over Changbin's shoulder.

  
  
The dark haired boy gives a few steps backwards still dazed about seeing the person he had been investigating for so many years. After everything he had learned, the boy is terrified of his former classmate, but plays it off to not alert the other that something is up.

  
  
-Do Won- he says forcing a smile- I didn’t recognize you at first, how are you?

  
  
-I’m great now that i have see you- his former classmate says with flirty tone that makes Changbin stomach churn- Are you free now? How about we have dinner together?

  
  
 _Like hell i'd like that_ the dark haired boy thinks, but is aware that this could be a great chance of getting something from Do Won first hand; so he agrees to do it and hops into his former classmate car.

  
  
He gets into the next memory and they are now sitting in a restaurant eating some meat. Changbin is mostly quiet with Do Won's nonstop blabbering filling the air. He hasn’t got anything that he didn’t already know from him; although Changbin is surprised about how casual Do Won is about the illegal business his father is currently working in. It’s just as if he didn’t know how to separate the morally good from the bad. While they eat Changbin pours more soju to Do Won, maybe if his former classmate is drunk he can get something else from him. But just when he is sure Do Won is going to talk, he proposes to go somewhere else.

  
  
Changbin wants to refuse but then Do Won says something that makes his heart stop.

  
  
-If we go to drink some more we could talk about the old high school times- Do Won gets in his car and lowers his window to look at Changbin defiantly- Do you remember the school festival?

  
  
The dark haired boy tries his best to mask his surprise.

  
  
-How could I forget about it?- he asks trying to sound neutral.

  
  
-Well, if we go for another drink we can talk about it. Are you going to come?

  
  
The dark haired boy doesn’t answer, he just rounds the car and gets in maintaining an expressionless face. When he closes his eyes for a second and opens them again he sees that they have arrived to a new place. Actually, a place that Changbin knows too well. They are in front of the restaurant that belongs to Hyunjin and Jeongin family. The dark haired boy turns to look at Do Won to see If this is some sort of joke, but the smile on his former classmate face assures him that it isn’t.

  
  
-Don’t worry, we are not going in there- Do Won says locking his car. He points to the building that is on the other side of the street, a little bar- That's where we are going.

  
  
It doesn’t make Changbin any more calm. The dark haired boy throws a nervous look to the restaurant, he doesn’t know if the dares to peak through the door to see If Hyunjin is still there. Do Won starts walking to the bar and Changbin follows him defeated.

  
  
The bar is sketchy as hell and Changbin first instinct is to run when he hears Do Won asking for a private room to the waitress at the entrance. He has already gone this far and it would be for nothing to turn back now. He follows Do Won through some stairs to the upper floor and then they walk by a hallway with some doors of various colors, they go to the one that is blue and enter the room.

  
  
Changbin notices that it’s just a normal room with a table in the middle and some minor decorations on the wall. Do Won takes a seat and signals Changbin the chair in front of him, he takes it keeping visual contact with his classmate. After a few second they hear a knock on the door and a young woman enters with two menus, she deposits them on the table and bows before leaving. Do Won grabs one and gives the other to Changbin, when he looks at the prices of the drinks he opens his mouth in agape.

  
  
-It's on me- his former classmate says smiling. His eyes don’t blink and Changbin feels a shiver down his spine- Think of it as a reunion gift.

  
  
-If you says so- Changbin answers putting down the menu.

  
  
Do Won calls the waitress by ringing a button on the table and a few second a later the young woman is back. His former classmate orders for both of them without consulting Changbin.

  
  
-We'll take an absinthe- he says looking at the waitress right in the eyes.

  
  
The young woman stays quiet for a moment and then bows again.

  
  
-Understood, I’ll be right back with your order- she says before disappearing through the door.

  
  
That makes Changbin feel curious. _An abstinthe_... He has heard that word before but he can’t remember where. All he knows it’s a famous drink that makes people hallucinate, but that not what rings on his mind.

  
  
The woman returns with two glasses and two fancy bottles with a greenish liquid inside. She pours the drinks on the glasses and leaves. Changbin eyes his drink with fear, it’s an intimidating color to put on your body.

  
  
-Well, how about we start?-Do Won says rising his glass and taking a sip.

  
  
The dark haired boy imitates him and feels his throat burn when he downs the glass in one gulp. He puts down the glass and wipes his mouth, Do Won has his eyes on him and they seem to be... excited?

  
  
-Tell me about the school festival--the dark haired boy orders.

  
  
-That boring thing- Do Won says sighing- Okay. Should we keep this short?

  
  
-What do you mean?- Changbin asks. He is starting to feel dizzy.

  
  
-You want to know what i think about Hwang Jeongin's death, right?-Do Won says pouring more absinthe on his glass. When he sees the dark haired boy give a light nod he smiles- I killed him.

  
  
Changbin feels like he's been slapped acrossed the face. He wants to say something but his mouth is suddenly dry.

  
-Don’t make that face, Binnie. Honestly I’m surprised no one saw me on the rooftop, but it’s better that way, right?- Do Won takes a sip from his glass and then gets closer to the table, as if he is going to say something confidential- To be honest, it wasn’t my idea to do it. It’s just the way everything turned out. Do you remember that fun little time you had on the bathroom of the second floor? I was there too and I heard everything.

  
  
Do Won wets his lower lip with his tongue and smiles, but his eyes seem upset. Changbin is starting to feel dizzier and blames the drink for it, he remembers what Do Won is referring and blushes lowering his gaze embarrassed.

  
  
-Yes, that’s it. I bet that was the expression on your face- Do Won says with desire in his tone- I won’t lie, i got hard from just hearing you breath. But you had to fuck it up by naming that bastard. Hwang Hyunjin. Out of the persons in the school Binnie, you had to fall for that one. I could have forgiven anyone, but not him.

  
  
-Wha.. - Changbin tries to ask but his tongue gets tangled.

  
  
-Shhhh. Don’t worry, you'll be okay. As I was saying, i got as angry as you can imagine after that. I decided that Hyunjin and I needed to have a little talk and when I saw you go away I sent him a message.

  
  
 _A message?_ Changbin thinks remembering the memory of Jeongin reading something from Hyunjin's phone.

  
  
-You can imagine my surprise when the little Hwang came to the rooftop instead --Do Won gets up from the table and starts pacing around the room.

Changbin tries to move to see him but his body won’t respond him. _They put something in my drink_ the dark haired boy checks the bottles and notices that his is darker green.

  
  
-Anyway, Jeongin wasn’t so happy to be there, but neither was I. You can imagine the rest- Do Won says turning around to see Changbin- We can say that Jeongin stood a little too close to the border of the rooftop.

  
  
And his former classmate starts to laugh at his own sick joke. Changbin feels the warmth of his tears and joins forces to ask what he is going to do with him.

  
  
-Oh, don't worry. I'm not going to kill you Binnie- he says putting a hand in Changbin's head. He then caresses the dark haired boy faces and wipes a tears before licking his finger- I'm going to make you a favor. You are going to forget this pain you had been feeling all these years. It’s going to be a new beginning for you and me.

  
  
Changbin had enough; he tries to stand up but just falls to the ground hitting the side of his face. He tries to crawl to the Door but Do Won grabs him by the feet and pulls him down. When he gets close to Changbin, the dark haired boy spits at him. Do Won responds by punching him. The boy in the ground feels a throbbing pain on his lower lip and starts whimpering, he tries to scream but a kick on his stomach takes out all of his air.

  
  
Changbin vision starts to blur, but before turning black he sees Jeongin in his uniform with blood on his face crying and screaming. Then Changbin loses his consciousness.

  
  
The dark haired boy feels like he is floating in a dark ocean. His body is light and he can't tell if his eyes are open or not, but he starts to hear a distant echoing noise. It sounds like his name. Changbin swims to where the sound seems to come from. It gets clearer and clearer, someone is screaming his name.

  
  
-Changbin! Changbin! Please wake up!

  
It seems like a voice that the dark haired boy knows well. _Hyunjin_ _?_ _Its that_ _you?_ He thinks. He starts to feel the weight of limbs, one by one, until he finally feels like he can open his eyes. So he does it. A blinding light appears first. When Changbin gets used to it he notices a blurry figure standing on top of him, and when it gets clear he sees that is a Crying Hyunjin. His friend and the person he loves the most. Changbin also can't help the tears that form on his eyes when he smiles and says:

  
  
-Hi stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, now we finally know what happened that night at the restaurant. tell what you think


	11. Pacemaker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *peeking from the door* Hi, im back after almost eight months of being M.I.A and i dont think there is anyone that still cares for this but here we go  
> ヽ(ಥ ͜ʖಥ)ﾉ

The two boys stare at each other in silence for a few seconds. Changbin is lying on the sofa with soft smile and Hyunjin is sitting on the floor with a sea of tears crossing his face. In between sobs he asks:

  
  
-What did you say?

-Your hair-Changbin raises his hand and caresses the caramel threads -Did you do it because of what I said in new years?

  
  
He then wipes the tears that are about to fall into Hyunjin's open mouth.

-Do you remember?-the tall boy asks with a raspy voice-Do you know who I am?

  
\- Yes, i remember everything- the dark haired boy says with joy. He is so consumed by the euphoria of having gotten his memories back that without thinking he says--I love you Hyunjin.

  
  
The taller boy looks at him with a shocked expression.

  
  
-What? - He asks with a whisper.

  
  
-I should have said it earlier, so, so, so much earlier-Changbin shakes his heads and can’t help the tears- I’m sorry, i love you so much Jinnie.

  
  
The two boys stare at each other in silence and Changbin worries that he might have a heart attack. Maybe the other boy didn’t share the same feelings as him. It’s been so long and he wouldn’t be surprised if that was the case, but before he can have a meltdown over that Hyunjin grabs the collar of shirt to bring both of their faces closer. The kiss is even better than all those fantasies Changbin had imagined in high school. They get lost in their own world, leaving the pain and the looming danger out while they fight over needing to breath and not wanting to break the kiss. Changbin feels shivers going through his body; his fingertips reach desperately to hold every inch on Hyunjin’s that he can. The taller boy gets on the sofa right on top of him and hugs Changbin with all his force, as if fearing he might lose him again.

  
  
-All these years- Hyunjin says trying to recover his breath- Changbin all these years I haven’t stopped loving you. Not even a single day, not even a single second.

There is so much more that they want to say, but in the end they remain in silence. Sometimes words are not enough to express how one feels.

  
The two boys decide to make up for all the lost time and resume kissing and discovering each other.

  
  
  
Some hours later, now in the bedroom, Changbin wakes up next to Hyunjin. He is shirtless and gets up slowly as to not wake up the other boy, equally undressed. He goes to the bathroom to clean his face and body. When he comes back he stops to see the picture of the two brothers and him together in front of the school. Changbin feels the tears forming in his eyes but keeps them in place. He can’t break down again, not when he has to tell Hyunjin that his brother was actually killed.

  
  
Gathering up some courage the dark haired boy walks up to Hyunjin's side of the bed and wakes him up. He waits until he sees that the taller boy is fully awake to inform him that they need to talk. Both boys get dressed and go to the living room, Changbin makes sure that Hyunjin is sit down on the sofa before he starts to speak. The taller boy has been looking at him with a suspicious look all this time, but after he hears about Changbin's memories, his face becomes dark and expressionless.

  
  
-Thanks for letting me know-Hyunjin says standing up- I’m going to kill that piece of shit right now.

  
  
Changbin is sure that the taller boy is serious about it and grabs him by the arm to stop him, but Hyunjin shakes him off and starts crying before kneeling to the ground. He looks like a wounded animal and Changbin heart breaks down.

  
  
-It’s not fair- Hyunjin says wailing- It’s not fair Changbin.

  
  
-I know, but if we are going to do something we have to think it well- the dark haired boy answers grabbing Hyunjin's face.

  
  
He then sees Jeongin behind his brother. The younger boy is sporting a nervous and guilty look.

-I’m sorry for making you guys suffer like this- he says crying.

  
  
Changbin wants to say something but Jeongin has more to talk.

  
  
-Hyunjin needs to break his mirror. That can help you, but Changbin, please tell him to not hate me. I was stupid and thought that making him forget would be the best for everyone.  
  
And with that the younger boy disappears.

  
  
Changbin stares confused at the empty spot in front of him and then turns around to tell Hyunjin what just happened. The taller boy frowns and stands up to grab his mirror. Hyunjin is about to smash to the ground but Changbin stops him by grabbing his hand.

  
  
-Wait- he says looking at Hyunjin's eyes- Are you sure you want to do this?

-If Jeongin told you that I need to do it, I’ll do it- the taller boy says firmly and with conviction in his eyes- I’m going to be alright. Even if it unlocks something i don’t want to know, I’m going to be fine because I have you Changbin.

Hyunjin lowers down his head a little so that his forehead can touch Changbin’s. The tall boy inhales deeply and gives him a short kiss before breaking his mirror against the floor with fury.  
  


Just as it happened with his, a cloud of smoke surrounds them and Hyunjin’s knees give in. Changbin catches him right in time and accommodates the taller boy on the bed. He stays by his side caressing his hand for about an hour before Hyunjin’s lids begin to softly open.  
  


-Jinnie?-Changbin calls a little scared.

Hyunjin completely opens his eyes and after processing what he just remembered, bites his lower lip with force. Changbin is worried that it’s going to start bleeding but the taller boy begins talking.

-Jeongin erased my memories-he whispers- It was after a long procedure on a trial witness, a young girl in her twenties. She didn’t come voluntarily, she was forced by them.

-Them?

-Do Won’s father men- Hyunjin covers his eyes with arm- She was supposed to tell the judges about all the abuses she suffered by the hand of the Kim corporation. Everything they did to her and her sister…Oh god, it was horrible seeing all that. For the first time in my life I felt that this fucking job was a blessing. Jeongin and me, we saw everything and we were supposed to remain in silence like every time and let those pieces of shit get away with all that.

Hyunjin uncovers his eyes and Changbin sees that they are all glassy.

-But I couldn’t do it. Not this time and I told that to Jeongin. He said that we could do it together but that I needed to calm down, so he served a tea…but it was the absinthe and by the time I realized I was already feeling drowsy and then everything is black. Oh my god, why would he do it?

-I wanted you to begin the life you always wanted without problems-Jeongin’s broken voice sounds behind Changbin- I knew that if you went to the police and said everything you’ll be in danger. I thought that I was protecting you but now I know it was such a stupid thing to do. I’m so sorry Hyunjin, please don’t hate me.

Changbin passes the message to the taller boy who breaks down in sobs.

-How could I ever hate you Jeongin?-Hyunjin says aloud- You are the person I love the most in the world. It killed when you stopped being part of it and a lot of times I thought of following you. I could never hate you Innie.

-It’s all right-Changbin hugs him and pets his hair to calm him down-Everything it’s going to be okay Hyunjin, we are going to make them pay for this.

Hyunjin asks for some tissues to blow his nose and asks Changbin how the hell they are going to do it, his memories made it more than clear that Do Won and his family are dangerous. Changbin is well aware of that, he goes to his computer and it’s not surprised to see that all his investigation is gone.

-So we are back at zero?-Hyunjin asks biting his nails.

Changbin stares at the monitor intently and then open his eyes surprised when an image pops in his mind.

-No-he whispers shaking his hand. He stands up from the chair with a jump and runs to his bedroom.

He kneels on the floor next to the wardrobe and starts knocking the tiles until he finds the one that is broken. He removes it and takes out a little plastic bag wrapped with tape. Hyunjin stays at the entrance of the bedroom and Changbin stands up with a big smile.

-Remember how you and Innie used to mock me for being a little paranoid?-he asks while unwrapping the bag.

-A little?-Hyunjin scoffs and shakes his head- Changbin you used to swore that the moon landing was a hoax and a lot more.

-I still believe that’s fake, but, my dear Jinnie-the dark haired boy notices that Hyunjin’s cheeks light up and has to suppress the scream of how adorable that is. Changbin takes out a little black rectangle from the bag- We should be thankful for that.

-That’s a pendrive?

-With a back up of all my investigation of the Kim corporation-Changbin smiles confidently- Do won may have deleted the rest and destroyed the archives, but he didn’t count with this. I have a plan to make them pay for everything they have done and I need your help to do it Hyunjin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this happened. I'm extremely sorry for not updating in such a long time. To be honest, i never imagined the world would get into a zombie apocalypse without the zombies. This are scary and dark times and not being very kind to me to be honest. Yesterday i found myself re reading this fanfic and feeling proud of what i had done, i think im going to finish it just to remember how peaceful was the time when i started it. To the persons that were reading this and leaving comments i want to apologize for disappearing, i don't think you are going to keep up with this update and i wouldn't blame you, but i want to thank everyone who had read it (´༎ຶ ͜ʖ ༎ຶ `)♡
> 
> (next update will be in november)

**Author's Note:**

> well. Hold on everybody this one is going to be a wild ride. If there anything you dont understand, tell me in the comments
> 
> Again, english is not my first languaje. Sorry if there are any mistakes
> 
> love u  
> have a nice day


End file.
